Vidas Que Se Encontram
by Rayto Tsukishiro
Summary: Após o inicio de uma bela estória de amor, Hotohori e Tamahome se separam. Agora, mais maduro, Hotohori precisa enfrentar outros desafios até poder ter de volta seu grande amor.
1. Prológo

**Titulo:** Vidas Que Se Encontram

**Casais:**Suboshi e Ambisohi X Hotohori, Mitsukake X Chichiri, Tamahome X Hotohori

**Avisos:** Yaoi, Lemon, Treesome

**Declaimers:** Esses personagens não pertencem a mim e sim a Yu Watase, quem dera me pertencessem

**---------------------------------------**

**Prólogo**

Quatro anos se passaram e agora Hotohori estava sozinho. Seu namoro com Tamahome foi bom enquanto durou, dois anos, três meses e nove dias, segundo as contas de Hotohori. Tinha sido maravilhoso estar a seu lado, mas as diferenças começavam a aparecer e estragar tudo. As coisas que agradavam aos dois pareciam ter desaparecido e ficado apenas as que agradavam apenas a uma das partes, as brigas se tornaram constantes e Tamahome achou por bem terminar, apesar de Hotohori insistir que ficariam bem. Não adiantou e cada um teve que seguir seu caminho.

Tamahome deixou o emprego na faculdade e passou a dedicar-se exclusivamente a luta, agora viajava sempre e virou um lutador conhecido internacionalmente, depois de ganhar o campeonato estadual e nacional, adquirindo uma vaga para o Internacional de Kickboxing, estava agora nos Estados Unidos, onde disputaria o campeonato mundial, Hotohori assistia a tudo pela TV, eles não se falavam, Tamahome não ligava, embora Hotohori sempre procurasse noticias sobre ele, mas era como se nunca tivesse existido para o outro... pelo menos superficialmente.

Hotohori sentia o coração doer sempre que ouvia comentários sobre Tamahome, sua beleza, sua força e pensava em como se deixara perdera isso tudo, que idiota foi. Estava mais amadurecido, mais consciente das coisas a seu redor, se tornou ativista em prol das causas dos menos favorecidos, principalmente dos homossexuais. Terminara a faculdade de comunicação e conseguira um trabalho num jornal local, um pequeno jornal independente, pois não aceitara a ajuda de seu pai para lhe dar um emprego no maior jornal do país, queria conquistar as coisas por seu próprio mérito, o que estava começando a conseguir. Também saira da casa dos pais e sustentava-se sozinho agora.

Tamahome por sua vez também sofria, conseguia as escassas noticias sobre Hotohori através de Nuriko, mas há dois meses havia visto na TV a audácia do jovem jornalista que expusera num artigo, a chefia de uma grande empresa, acusando-os de requerer favores sexuais dos empregados em troca de promoção ou ameaça de destruição da vida profissional daqueles que não concordavam. O jornal foi processado e ele quase demitido, mas conseguiu provar as acusações e recebeu um prêmio de jornalismo por sua matéria. Sentia orgulho e tristeza ao mesmo tempo. Aquele era seu Hotohori, o menino mimado que aprendera a crescer a seu lado. Sentia muito a sua falta e queria estar com ele naqueles momentos. Mas achava tudo impossível e resignava-se ao fato de ainda amá-lo e não poder tê-lo. Fora ele quem terminara o relacionamento e não daria o braço a torcer, além do mais era melhor para os dois que eles ficassem separados... forçava-se a pensar assim.

Ao contrário do namoro dos dois, o de Nakago e Nuriko ia de vento em polpa. Três anos juntos e pareciam se amar cada dia mais. Nakago aprendera a deixar o amor por Hotohori guardado em seu peito, de onde sabia que jamais sairia. Não era mais um amor, propriamente dito, mas um carinho especial por alguém que foi muito importante em sua vida. Deixara o kickboxing e passara a se dedicar à administração de empresas, para orgulho de seu pai, com quem trabalhava. Todos reconheciam o valor do jovem executivo Nakago, e diziam que os negócios estavam no sangue Nakarashi.

Nuriko também estava satisfeita com a vida que levava. Também era uma executiva de sucesso, com uma chance dada pela família do namorado, conseguira subir de cargo e todos concordavam não ser por causa do namoro com um Nakarashi, ela não precisava disso. A cirurgia ficou para escanteio, pelo menos por enquanto, a pedido de Nakago, desistira, e como andava muito indecisa, foi aconselhada pelo médico e adia-la por um tempo indeterminado, talvez para sempre.

Como executiva, vestia agora roupas masculinas, mas não perdera seu jeito de ser "mulher", e continuava a referi-se a si mesmo no feminino, assim como as pessoas a seu redor também faziam. Muitos acreditavam mesmo que era "ela" e Nuriko não fazia questão em os contradizer, principalmente se o contato que tinham era exclusivamente profissional. Nakago não gostava de chamá-lo de "ela", mas até mesmo sem querer o fazia, por ver tanta gente fazer o mesmo.

Nakago e Nuriko compraram um apartamento, onde viviam juntos como um verdadeiro casal. Queriam oficializar a união, mas decidiram esperar mais um pouco, quem disse que a lei não mudaria e eles não teriam que deixar o país para fazer isso? Então esperavam.

Hotohori continuava a escrever artigos desafiadores, que até mesmo escandalizavam a sociedade e os meios que um dia vivera. Um dia, pois não convivia mais com "aquela gente medíocre e egocêntrica" que outrora dizia pertencer a sua classe. Agora eram apenas "aquela gente", e ele pertencia à classe dos menos favorecidos. Orgulhava-se de si mesmo e de Tamahome que o ensinara que a vida não era exclusivamente mimos, festas com gente de smoking e restaurantes caros. Aprendera a ser humilde, não que tivesse virado um "pobre" mas aprendera a valorizar mais as coisas simples e deixar tanta futilidade e coisas inúteis de lado.


	2. Transpondo as barreiras da escuridão

**Capítulo 1: Transpondo as Barreiras da Escuridão**

_Quarta-feira, 4 de abril. 17 h: 55 min._

Hotohori ganhara uma punição, por mais uma matéria audaciosa, o jornal estava mais uma vez sendo processado. Seu chefe, Fujiro Tanaka, sabia que Hotohori provaria que estava certo como sempre, mas tinha que dar exemplo para seus outros funcionários, por trás, tinha o maior orgulho de Hotohori Kishomoto, principalmente porque ele fazia questão de não deixar o pequeno jornal onde trabalhava. Suas reportagens cada dia mais ousadas servia para dar uma grande projeção ao jornal e por isso até gostava do fato de estar sendo processado, todo mundo sempre falava do "jornal independente que estava sendo processado". Isso era ótimo.

Trabalhando na coluna, Investigação, sua punição, tinha que fazer uma "ponta" em outra coluna, a de "Artes". Detestava estar ao lado daquela gente que se achava muito importante e que se fazia de estrela. O artista que ele tinha que entrevista agora era um exemplo disso, um jovem pintor que não gostava de dar entrevistas e nunca tirava fotografias quando iria ser entrevistado, usava uma máscara que vedava completamente o seu rosto,uma máscara onde estava sempre sorrindo, Hotohori detestava essas excentricidade, mas desconfiava que por trás daquele sorriso havia um rosto sempre triste.

Ao chegar na casa dele Hotohori foi recebido pelo interfone. O portão automático abriu-se e ele entrou num jardim imenso e todo colorido com as cores da primavera, era final de tarde e o sol já desaparecia atrás da casa e o crepúsculo dava um colorido diferente ao jardim. A casa de Chichiri era impressionantemente grande, uma verdadeira mansão num estilo tão diferente que ele não soube identificar, nunca tinha visto nada parecido, sua arquitetura parecia ser única.

Hotohori procurou uma campanhia, mas ao bater na porta, esta abriu-se um pouco e ele dando de ombros entrou. Era tudo escuro dentro, não, estava quase tudo escuro. A única luz que tinha vinha de um candelabro posto em cima de um piano de calda, que ficava na outra extremidade da sala, perto de uma porta aberta naquele momento. Aquela situação para ele era muito estranha, e Hotohori levou uma grande susto quando aporta bateu causando um estrondo que lhe arrepiou a espinha. Cortinas e porta fechadas, só as velas iluminavam o grande cômodo que era o salão de entrada ma casa de Chichiri Yoshinaka. Não havia quase mais nada na sala além daquele piano no lugar. Com suas vistas se acostumando com a pouca luz, ele começa a dar uma boa olhada ao redor, se sentindo no Castelo do Conde Drácula, deixa um pequeno grito escapar quando ouve uma voz vindo da porta aberta.

- Não precisa ficar assustado. – diz a voz. – Eu não sou o Conde Drácula.

Hotohori sentiu um arrepio percorre sus espinha.

- Mas como você sabia que eu...

- Estava pensando no Conde Drácula? – Chichiri completa. – Fácil. Todos que entra aqui com a casa desse jeito pensa nisso. Venha por aqui, por favor, a entrevista vai acontecer em outra sala.

Hotohori o segue, achando que a qualquer minuto vai quebrar a cara desse "artistasinho metido a besta e cheio de fricote", embora no fundo sua curiosidade aumentasse para descobri o porque de tanto mistério, tanta coisa para manter sua identidade em segredo.

Chegaram a uma outra sala, também escura, com dois sofás, um de frente para o outro, sendo que um deles ficava entre dois abajures com uma luz um pouco forte. Chichiri apontou esse sofá e pediu que Hotohori se sentasse.

- Espero que essa luz seja suficiente para que escrevas. – disse Chichiri.

Hotohori tira uma caderneta da bolsa e um gravador, que coloca na mesa. Depois de todas as formalidades sobre direitos autorais, Hotohori começa as perguntas sobre sua nova exposição. Enquanto ele fala, Hotohori tenta divisar seu rosto envolto em sombras, já que a luz ilumina somente o seu lado. Consegue ver seus lábios e desconfia que suas suposições estão corretas, Chichiri parece ser uma pessoa bem triste. Percebia isso também em sua voz, em seu jeito de falar, calmo demais e um pouco arrastado, gesticulava pouco ou quase nada e sua cabeça permanecia quase sempre baixa, como se sentisse vergonha de algo. A melancolia do jovem e talentoso pintor incomodava Hotohori, fazia-o sentisse a pior das criaturas e que suas tristezas não eram nada perto das dele, tinha vontade de interromper a entrevista e perguntar porque ele se sentia tão triste. Depois de vinte minutos de perguntas e respostas, Hotohori pergunta sobre o quadro que tiraria a foto para o jornal e Chichiri pede que ele siga por uma outra porta, ao lado da que entraram. Hotohori se pergunta quantas portas será que a casa tinha.

O cômodo era, para não diferenciar dos demais, pouco claro, a luz dos lustres eram fracas e davam um tom muito sombrio e melancólico ao lugar.

- Como vou tirar uma fotografia aqui? - perguntou em voz baixa, quase para si mesmo. E então as luzes se acederam e seus, acostumados com a penumbra se fecharam.

- Assim está melhor? – Chichiri volta a sala, de máscara agora. Hotohori pode ver que a sala onde estava a pintura, era na verdade um ateliê, pois haviam telas em branco, inacabadas e manchas de tinta por todos os cantos. Era um cômodo bem grande e havia também três grandes janelas, fechadas, obvio. – O quadro para a foto é aquele ali.

Poucos minutos depois Hotohori esta saindo dali, disposto a desvendar o mistério por trás daquela máscara, não era apenas sua curiosidade de repórter falando, aliás, ele mal estava presente nisso, mas sentia uma enorme tristeza emanar daquele rapaz e queria de alguma forma dizer para ele que não estava só com sua tristeza, seja ela qual fosse.

_Quinta-feira, 19 de abri. 14 h: 17 min._

Duas semanas mais tarde, Hotohori estava novamente na porta de Chichiri, dessa vez nada tinha haver com trabalho.

- O que queres aqui? – pergunta Chichiri pelo interfone. Era um dia de domingo, a tarde estava calma e fresca, sem ter o que fazer, Hotohori resolveu visitar Chichiri, sentia uma vontade inexplicável de ir até ele, falar com ele fazê-lo sentir-se menos triste.

- Gostaria de falar com você. – diz meio inseguro, já se arrependendo de estar ali. – Conversar um pouco... mas se você estiver ocupado eu posso voltar outra dia. _"Mentira, eu nunca mais volto aqui"_, pensou.

- Não. – Fala Chichiri. – Espere, podes entrar.

Sem esconder sua surpresa, Hotohori entra novamente na casa. Dessa vez não teve a impressão de estar entrando num castelo mal-assombrado e sim numa casa normal. As cortinas estavam meio abertas e a luz entrava esquentando o grande cômodo, Hotohori viu que era um lindo salão, havia uma escada grande que levava para o andar de cima, e o que ele supôs serem replicas de obras famosas feitas pelo próprio. Chichiri mais uma vez não estava e nem apareceu como da primeira vez para conduzi-lo ao lugar em que deveriam conversar, então Hotohori seguiu pelo mesmo corredor que entrara uma semana antes, fazendo questão de observar cada detalhe agora que estava no claro.

Chegou sala, onde acontecera a entrevista, esta também tinha janelas abertas, tudo era tão claro, tão diferente, que ele por um momento duvidou que estivesse na mesma casa de antes. Entrou no ateliê e como nos outros cômodos, as grandes janelas abertas iluminavam e arejavam todo o lugar. Chichiri estava de frente para uma dessas janelas e conseqüentemente de costas para Hotohori.

- Sobre o que tu queres conversar? – perguntou Chichiri com sua voz triste. – Queres saber sobre minha vida particular? Vai publicar isso em sua coluna no jornal? "A vida de Chichiri Yoshinaka, por Hotohori Kishomoto em entrevista com o próprio."

- Não... não é isso que vim fazer. – se desculpou, Hotohori, sentiu sua face se avermelhar com a direta que Chichiri lhe mandou. Sentiu toda sua segurança se esvair num só golpe – Eu só... só queria... queria conversar um pouco. Só isso. – Ele gagueja nervoso, não entendia porque Chichiri estava sendo tão agressivo.

- Queres ver meu rosto? Saber porque uso máscara? – Sua voz era cheia de um rancor e uma raiva que tentava conter falando com tanta educação que fazia Hotohori sentir-se um completo lixo. – Tens alguma câmera escondida? Queres me expor ao ridículo?

- Também não é assim! – Hotohori quase grita, respirando rapidamente, estava ficando nervoso. – Eu não sou esse mostro que você pensa. Não sou como todos os jornalistas do planeta. Quando me viu publicar sensacionalismos? Não entendo sua agressão! – Ele estava realmente arrependido de ter ido até lá. Por que não fora embora quando tinha chance?

Chichiri não se abalou nem um pouco com a reação dele, continuou em sue lugar, calmo e com a respiração pausada.

- Eu vim aqui nem sei porquê. Aliás, vim porque queria falar com você. Senti que você estava muito triste. – Disparou, com os olhos cheios de lágrimas. – Pensei que precisasse de um pouco de companhia, mas vejo que não, que é um egoísta, e deve ser por isso que é tão sozinho. Pessoas como você que se acham os donos da verdade merecem mesmo ficar e morrerem sós. Seu bruto! - Hotohori se vira e sai da sala, revoltado e enxugando as lágrimas que agora corriam por seu rosto.

Ele não viu que pelo rosto de Chichiri escorriam grossas lágrimas, as palavras de Hotohori o atingiram com tanta força quanto pedras atiradas contra ele. Mas ele não entendia que precisava manter-se na defensiva, pois as pessoas que se aproximavam dele só queriam aproveitar-se dele, de seu talento ou de sus fama.

Hotohori ficou chorando no salão de entrada da casa se Chichiri. Ele não tinha o direito de tê-lo destratado dessa maneira. De repente se lembrou de algo que Tamahome lhe disse, foi com se ouvisse a sua voz e sentisse novamente o chacoalhar de seus ombros por ele: "Para de se comportar feito criança e de ficar choramingando sempre que alguém fala grosso com você. Você é homem, não aja como criança!". Ele ficou atônito, lembrando que esse foi um dos motivos alegados por Tamahome quando este terminou o namoro. Essa lembrança o fez levantar-se imediatamente e enxugar as lágrimas. Decidiu enfrentar Chichiri e seu mau-humor, nem que fosse para sair de lá expulso e com o nariz sangrando.

- Yoshinaka? – Fala com voz firme. – Queria pedir desculpas se te disse algo impróprio.Não foi minha intenção.

Chichiri ainda estava de costas para ele, pegara o pincel pra continuar a pintar e o deixara cair no chão, surpreso com reação de Hotohori. Sabia que ele ainda não tinha ido embora, mas não imaginava nunca que ele voltaria para se desculpar. Respirou fundo.

- Por que isso? – perguntou tentando não deixar sua surpresa transparecer em sua voz.

- Porque eu pensei que você não era tão mal assim. – confessou com um meio sorriso, Hotohori. – E porque eu acho que você realmente se sente sozinho e que precisa somente de uma companhia. – Sentia-se um pouco ridícula, mas vendo que Chichiri não tivera nenhuma reação para expulsá-lo ficou ali mesmo.

- Tu és muito audacioso, Kishomoto. – disse sorrindo. – Eu gosto disso. Faz a vida ficar mais divertida. Mas eu já conheci muita gente como tu... e já me decepcionei muito com elas também. Agora acho melhor tu ires. Essa conversa não vai nos levar a lugar nenhum.

Hotohori não se intimidou e empertigou-se no lugar e começou a passear pelo ateliê, mas Chichiri ficava sempre de costas para ele.

- O que há de errado com você? Por que não querem que vejam seu rosto? – "Espero que ele não me de um tiro!", pensou.

- E tu porque queres tanto ver o meu rosto?

- Não é seu rosto que eu quero ver. – respondeu desafiadoramente. – Quero saber o porque prefere a solidão. Porque ficar sozinho nesse lugar imenso? Você mora aqui sozinho, não é mesmo?

Chichiri balançou a cabeça confirmando.

- Tu és curioso demais. Eu pergunto o porquê de tanta curiosidade?

Hotohori então senta-se no chão e sua voz agora transparecia uma melancolia que não era intencional.

- Quando você falou comigo, senti que havia algo de triste em você, pensei que deveria ser muito solitário morar aqui, ser sozinho. Também queria conversar um pouco, dividir algumas agonias – disse dando de ombros.

- Quer falar sobre os seus problemas? Porque escolheu a mim? Será que não tem amigos?

- Não muitos. Na verdade não tenho quase nenhum e todos estão tão ocupados que não temos tempo para conversar.

- Você também se sente sozinho? É difícil imaginar que uma pessoa como você se sinta sozinha.

- E é fácil imaginar que alguém como você se sinta sozinho. A vida de uma artista sempre me pareceu muito solitária.

- Nem sempre tenho amigos que são artistas, mas tem famílias e não são nada solitários. – Chichiri também se senta, agora está de perfil para Hotohori e ele pode enxergar com clareza o seu rosto aparentemente perfeito, embora um pequeno risco, um traço de uma cicatriz aparecesse perto de seu nariz. Ele encosta o rosto nos joelhos dobrados e seu olhar torna-se distante. – Eu sou sozinho desde que meus pais morreram no acidente de carro. Eles construíram essa casa para mim, meu pai era arquiteto, foi ele mesmo quem a projetou, e essa idéia de ela se parecer com um labirinto foi minha, eu tinha cinco anos e estava empolgado com quebra-cabeças e jogos de labirintos. Ele gostou da idéia e começou a construir. Um dia nós viemos ver como andavam as obras, estava chovendo um pouco, mas havia muita neblina na estrada.

Hotohori ouvia tudo atentamente, e via as lágrimas escorrerem pelo rosto de Chichiri, sua voz se embargava um pouco com o choro.

– Mamãe pediu para que ele esperasse até o dia seguinte, mas ele disse que tinha negócios para resolver ainda aquela noite... Eu tinha doze anos e também pedi a ele para esperar, mas ele também, não me ouviu, não dessa vez... Não sei o que houve, não lembro de ter visto o carro virar e capotar, devo ter desmaiado com a primeira pancada, mas eu lembro da chuva em meu rosto quando fui levado de maca para a ambulância... Lembro-me que não consegui falar, mas queria chamar por meus pais, não conseguia abrir meus olhos, não podia enxergar nada, não sentia nada.

Chichiri levanta a cabeça como que para engolir o choro.

- Quando acordei e perguntei por meus pais a enfermeira me disse que sentia muito, mas eles haviam falecido. Por dias eu fiquei no hospital, ninguém aparecia para vir me visitar porque eu não tinha mais ninguém... Havia uma bandagem enorme em meu rosto, cobrindo o meu olho esquerdo e quando vieram tirar eu gritei e chorei de desespero, não conseguia enxergar direito e logo descobri que tinha perdido a visão do olho esquerdo e pra piorar a situação quando me olhei no espelho consegui ver uma enorme cicatriz cortando o meu rosto.

- Então é isso que você esconde? Essa cicatriz?

Chichiri confirma com a cabeça, volta a abraçar os joelhos e a deitar a cabeça sobre eles.

- Fiquei com muito ódio, gritando e perguntando porque maldição eu ficara vivo, gritava que queria morrer imediatamente e que queria meu rosto de volta, quebrei varias coisas no hospital e foram necessários dois homens adultos para me conter e me sedar. – Levantou a cabeça passando a mão pelo rosto para enxugar as lágrimas e virou-se, mas não totalmente para Hotohori, continuou meio de perfil. – Tu fazes idéia do que é a dor que um garoto de doze anos sente quando perde os pais e tem o seu rosto deformado para o resto da vida? Não tu não fazes, porque nunca passou por isso, eu sim.

Hotohori teve vontade de correr até ele e o abraçar, mas não fez isso. Simplesmente aproximou-se devagar e estendeu a mão par ao rosto de Chichiri. Ele não recuou, deixou-se tocar e também não se opôs quando Hotohori virou seu rosto, deixando completamente de frente. A reação de Hotohori não foi de repulsa, pelo contrario surpreendeu-se pela beleza do rosto de Chichiri, o corte não maculava tanto a beleza que possuía, então, passou a mão pela cicatriz do rosto do jovem artista. Era um pouco grossa e cortava mesmo metade do rosto dele, começava um pouco acima da sombracelha, riscava seu olho e passava por seu nariz, terminando no outro lado de seu rosto, no inicio de sua bochecha, o corte deveria ter sido bem profundo, já que o cegou.

- Não é tão assustador assim - ele disse, com carinho e viu o rosto de Chichiri se avermelhar. – Poderia dizer que sinto muito pelo que aconteceu, por seus pais terem morrido, mas você deve ouvir isso sempre que conta essa história e isso não mudará nada...

- Eu nunca contei isso para ninguém. – Disse puxando o rosto das mãos de Hotohori e desviando-os novamente. – Tu és a primeira pessoa a ouvir. Ninguém nunca se interessou por ouvir como eu ganhei essa cicatriz... porque ninguém jamais a viu. Todos que estiveram comigo só se interessavam em se promover as minhas custas: promotores de vendas, modelos e outros artistas, todos interessados em aparecer nos jornais e nas revistas a meu lado. Nem mesmo os homens com quem dormi viram meu rosto.

- É muita confiança depositada num cara que você expulsou momentos antes achando que era um jornalista de fofocas.

Chichiri sorri, pois nem ele acreditava que tinha contado essas coisas para um jornalista, ainda mais um que acabara de conhecer. Mas no fundo algo lhe mandava confiar em Hotohori. Senti uma empatia inexplicável por aquele rapaz moreno e de longos cabelos lisos presos atrás, mas com varias mechas soltas a lhe cair pelos ombros e pelo rosto.

- Acho que gostei de ti. – e vira-se par Hotohori. – Tu és mesmo audacioso e corajoso também. Se não o fosse não terias coragem para enfrentar tanta "gente importante", como vem fazendo. Não queres beber alguma coisa? Todas essas lágrimas derramadas me deixaram sedento.

Hotohori sorri e levanta-se acompanhando Chichiri, ainda tinham muito que conversar. Ta´bem não entendia porque se aproximara dele, mas se o pintor confiara nele para contar uma coisa tão importante não deixaria uma oportunidade de ter algum para conversar, alguém que o compreendesse e a seus medos, pois também os tinha. Talvez Chichiri fosse essa pessoa...


	3. Situações embaraçosas

**Capitulo 2: Situações embaraçosas **

_Sábado, 19 de maio. 15 h: 36 min._

Hotohori achava um pouco estranha a forma de como se desenvolvia a amizade entre ele e Chichiri, iniciada de uma discussão, os laços que se estabeleciam entre os dois ficavam cada dia mais forte, Hotohori se divertia quando estava com o novo amigo, descobrira que ele era alegre afinal. As vezes ficava apenas sentado e quito observando-o pintar, outras conversavam sobre todo o tipo de coisas.

- O que te atormentas? – Chichiri preparando as tintas e pinceis para pintar pergunta para Hotohori.

Hotohori deitado no sofá que fora colocado ali especialmente para ele, senta-se sobre as pernas, puxa uma mexa do cabelo e fica o enrolando com o dedo e olhando para o chão. Chichiri fica apenas a observa-lo. Então ele apóia o queixo na outra mão e diz já com os olhos cheios de lágrimas.

- Tamahome. – fala com voz distante.

- Quem é ele? – pergunta Chichiri, colocando as tintas no lugar, sabia que esse era o nome do ex-namorado de Hotohori, mas era como se não soubesse. Já notara as lágrimas querendo descer dos olhos de Hotohori e estava pronto para conforta-lo se precisasse, mas o outro desviou do assunto.

- Meu ex-namorado. – ele responde, passando a mão no rosto para limpar a única lágrima que ele não conseguiu conter e voltando a sorrir, não gostava de falar sobre isso, porque sentia-se um lixo ainda mais por correr tanto atrás de Tamahome e ser ignorado por este. - Mas porque não saímos um pouco?

Depois de um mês que se passara praticamente sem graça, Hotohori tentava ainda em vão, fazer Chichiri sair sem a máscara, se ao menos pudesse convencê-lo a pôr a cara na porta já seria um grande avanço.

Chichiri balançou a cabeça e virou-se para começar a pintar. Hotohori evitava falar sobre isso sempre. Contou toda a vida dele, menos as partes que envolviam Tamahome. Se ele não queria falar não o forçaria, até porque não queria vê-lo chorar.

- Não acha chato ficar aqui nessa casa tão grande o tempo inteiro? – Ele perguntou deitando-se novamente no sofá e esticando-se preguiçosamente.

Ele parou e sorriu par Hotohori.

- Não se eu tenho coisas para fazer. E minha nova exposição é uma dessas coisas. Se sente-se entediado podes ir embora.

- Hunf.. tá me mandando embora é? – Hotohori pergunta se fingindo de magoado.

- Sabe que não é isso.

- Eu gosto de te ver pintar – Ele diz sorrindo agora. – Você coloca tanta paixão nisso. Quando eu escrevo acho que faço a mesma coisa.

- Tu não parecias tão empolgado quando veio me entrevistar pela primeira vez.

- Primeira e única. Espero nunca mais ter que te entrevistar. – Disse rindo. – Mas esse não é o meu trabalho, não entrevisto artistas chatos como você. Mas... pelo menos agente se conheceu, não seriamos amigos agora se eu não tivesse vindo aqui aquele dia, não é mesmo?

O rosto de Chichiri se avermelhou. Hotohori tinha a voz tão doce que mesmo quando lhe dirigia certas ofensas ele o fazia com uma voz tão suave que era como se fosse um elogio.

- Então... quando vai me pintar? – Hotohori pergunta, levantando-se e fazendo poses. – Quero que me pinte sem roupa como a Rose de Titanic – fala sorrindo deitando-se no sofá novamente e fazendo mais poses.

- O que? – O rosto de Chichiri se torna mais vermelho ainda. Não estava acostumado a esse tipo de brincadeira e Hotohori as fazia de um jeito tão firme que para ele era como se estivesse falando sério.

Hotohori percebe o constrangimento de Chichiri e ri da cara que ele fazia, tentando entender o amigo.

- Ora, Chichiri! Era só brincadeira. – Fala sentando-se novamente esticando as pernas. – Além do mais, se me visse sem roupas nem conseguiria segurar um pincel... iria querer segurar outra coisa. – E deu uma gargalhada ao ver que Chichiri deixara cair o pincel no chão, deixando-o com mais uma mancha de tinta o chão que mais parecia um quadro impressionista de tantas cores. – Você é tão engraçado Chichiri...

- Eu não quero ser engraçado. – diz ele fazendo cara feia. – E pare de rires de mim! E pare de ficares sentando e levantando, está me dando agonia!

- Ora bolas! Não estou rindo de você. – diz Hotohori levantando-se novamente – Você é que não precisa me levar tão a sério. Agora você é quem está implicando comigo. Fique aí com suas tintas que eu vou assistir um pouco de TV.

Hotohori deixa o ateliê ainda rindo. Chichiri acompanha atentamente o som do riso dele, que é tão doce e delicado quanto sua voz. Sacode a cabeça tentando voltar a realidade. O que está acontecendo com ele? Não consegue deixar de pensar em Hotohori.

_16 h: 42 min._

Hotohori deita-se na cama de Chichiri e liga a TV, com o controle remoto começa a passar rapidamente os canais, até que o controle cai de sua mão.

Parando justamente num canal de esportes, que está passando uma luta de kickboxing, ele reconhece imediatamente Tamahome Sanokino no canto da tela enquanto seu oponente era apresentado pelo juiz. Ele pula da cama e seu rosto fica a meio centímetro do aparelho de TV. Sofre por cada pancada que Tamahome leva e vibra a cada vez que ele acerta seu oponente. A luta acaba com Tamahome sendo o vencedor, a câmera focaliza bem o seu rosto e Hotohori abraça a Televisão enquanto lágrimas fluem por seu rosto.

- Tamahome, meu amor... por que está tão longe de mim? – pergunta para a TV.

_- A quem dedica mais essa vitória Sanokino? – pergunta o repórter_

_- Essa é mais uma para minha irmã Nuriko... Ela é a pessoas mais importante em minha vida..._

- E eu, Tamahome? E eu onde fico nessa história? Será que já me esqueceu? Será que está com alguém? Eu não sou importante para você? - Hotohori se encolhe ao pé da cama, abraçando os joelhos e soluçando baixo para não chamar a atenção de Chichiri. – Por que nunca fala de mim? Eu ainda te amo tanto, tanto...

Do lado de fora, Chichiri o observa chorar, não queria interferir, achava que não tinha o direito, mas ao ver Hotohori chorando daquele jeito, sozinho, indefeso, não agüentou e entrou no quarto. Tamahome ainda aparecia na televisão, em _replays_ de seus melhores golpes e o momento de sua vitória.

- Então esse é o homem por quem tu tanto sofres? – Chichiri pergunta, dando um susto em Hotohori que não o viu entrar. Ele tenta enxugar as insistentes lágrimas e Chichiri desliga a televisão e lhe oferece um lenço. – Quer falar sobre isso agora?

Hotohori abraça o amigo chorando. Chichiri sem saber muito o que fazer o abraça devagar e afaga timidamente o cabelo de Hotohori. Por quase cinco minutos tudo o que Hotohori faz é chorar e soluçar no ombro de Chichiri, então o solta e sentasse na cama enxugando o rosto como lenço de Chichiri.

- Tamahome e eu namoramos por mais de dois anos. – Ele começou ainda soluçando. – Terminamos a menos de um ano e oito meses e deixamos de nos ver e nos falar totalmente. Mas por parte dele, que fugia de mim o tempo todo. Ele deixou de falar comigo e depois de uns quatro meses eu deixei de procura-lo também. As poucas informações que tinha sobre ele vinham através de Nuriko, o irmão/irmã dele... – ele deu de ombros, limpando as lágrimas. – A última vez que nos vimos foi a quatro meses antes de ele viajar para os Estados unidos, eu fui assistir a luta e depois fui atrás dele e tudo o que ele fez foi me olhar com desprezo.

- Acha que ele não gosta mais de tu? – Chichiri, perguntou sorrindo. – Talvez...

Hotohori o olhou indagativo.

- O que você quer dizer? Que Tamahome ainda pode gostar de mim?

- Talvez sim. – confirmou agora ficando mais serio. – Se ele não gostasse realmente, talvez ele te enfrentasse cara à cara... Por acaso ele já disse que deixou de gostar de tu?

Hotohori piscou o olho tentando processar as informações corretamente em sua cabeça, realmente Tamahome nunca lhe disse que deixara de ama-lo, só disse que não queria mais vê-lo. Podia ainda ter chance com ele.

Chichiri sorria ao ver que Hotohori fazia o mesmo, mas ao mesmo tempo seu coração se apertava, ao mesmo tempo em que sua amizade com Hotohori se fortalecia, sentia como se a distância entre ele e Hotohori também aumentasse. Ele alisou devagar o rosto do amigo que o abraçou ternamente.

- Obrigado Chichiri. – ele disse com carinho. – Você me faz sentir muito melhor.

_Quinta feira. 24 de maio. 21 h: 40 min._

- O que? Na casa dos Nakarashi? – Hotohori perguntou caindo sentado no sofá.

Chichiri balançou a cabeça confirmando, também um pouco confuso.

- E por que lá?

- Parece que o dono do ateliê onde meus quadros ficarão expostos é algum tipo de parente ou amigo da familia Nakarashi, recebeu o convite e achou interessante que o Coquetel de Lançamento ocorresse na casa de umas das mais importantes famílias da cidade. – respondeu sério. - Se isso te incomoda tu não precisas ir.

- Mas é claro que eu vou. – Afirmou indignado. – Minha relação com Nakago não me abalou tanto assim. – Ele mordeu o lábio inferior. – Não falava muito com Nakago desde que terminaram, embora mantivessem um relacionamento bem formal quando por ventura se encontravam. Ele parecia estar indo muito bem com Nuriko e não queria se intrometer entre os dois. Não que ele sentisse mais alguma coisas por Nakago, mas temia que o outro mesmo depois de tantos anos ainda sentisse por ele, pois não sentia um naturalidade em Nakago quando se encontravam.

Chichiri sorriu para ele.

- Sabe que tua presença é muito importante para mim, não é mesmo? – ele disse meio tímido. – Ter alguém ao meu lado me ajudou muito e me deu muita inspiração...

- Que bom saber que eu te inspiro Chichiri – ele disse e sorriu malicioso. – Só espero que seja apenas inspiração artística...

Esse comentário fez Chichiri corar violentamente, por que Hotohori brincava com ele desse jeito? Hotohori debruçou-se na grande janela que dava para o quintal, a lua cheia brilhava no céu ofuscando o brilho das estrelas, ele achava a natureza impressionante e a Lua mais ainda, seu brilho que nem era realmente seu o hipnotizava, havia algo de sobrenatural ali.

Chichiri ficou o observando. Hotohori despertou nele algo que jamais esperava sentir por alguém, seu coração disparava e suas mãos suavam quando ele se aproximava, sabia ele serem isso sintomas de paixão e tentava esconder isso ao máximo possível, teria que deixa que sua paixão pelo amigo se tornasse apenas um amor platônico, não iria querer perder a sua amizade só por causa disso, ainda mais sabendo que o coração do jovem repórter já tinha dono.

Hotohori por sua vez gostava de provocar Chichiri, mas só porque o achava muito tímido e com isso queria faze-lo soltar-se mais, então fazia certas insinuações que o deixavam vermelho de vergonha, mas tomava cuidado para não ir longe demais e acabar o magoando e perdendo sua amizade para sempre.

Quando um besouro pulou para a janela, Hotohori soltou um grito e caiu para trás, corou muito quando viu que havia caído em entre as pernas de Chichiri, numa posição não muito confortável para ele que eram a apenas amigos. Chichiri também corou e virou o rosto para não ter que olhar para Hotohori. Ambos levantam ao mesmo tempo e Hotohori termina batendo a cabeça no queixo de Chichiri, fazendo-o cair de novo, ao ajuda-lo a levantar-se seus olhos e bocas ficam muito próximo de modo que um sentia claramente a respiração do outro.

- Bem e quando vai ser? – perguntou Hotohori desviando o rosto. Ainda estava corado, pensando que podia ter despertado em Chichiri algo mais do que uma simples amizade. Não que se sentia um conquistador de corações, mas depois de ter namorado dois homens lindos como Nakago e Tamahome seu ego ficou um tanto mais inflamado, contudo temia brincar com os sentimento de Chichiri.

Ainda desnorteado pela pancada e pela aproximação de Hotohori, Chichiri o olhou um pouco espantado.

- Quando vai ser o que? – retrucou, alisando o queixo.

- Como o que? – gritou Hotohori – O Coquetel?

- Ah! Em duas semanas. – respondeu desviando o olhar, lógico que Hotohori tentava fugir da situação embaraçosa em que ambos estiveram segundos atrás.

Ficaram calados por uns instantes e Hotohori olhando no relógio viu que já estava ficando um pouco tarde, despediu-se dele e foi embora.

-----------------

OI!

Capitulo dois chegando...

Espero que tenham almas vivas acompanhando a fic e continuo esperando comentários, criticas e reclamações, é sério mesmo...

Então, parte 2 no ar e clima rolando também... onde vai dar a amizade desses dois?

Então, beijinhos e até o capitulo 3.


	4. Ameaças

**Capitulo 3: Ameaças**

_Sexta-feira, 25 de maio. 19 h: 25 min._

_Faltam 13 dias para o coquetel_.

No dia seguinte estava parado no transito esticando a cabeça para fora do carro tentando entender o motivo daquele engarrafamento, seu carro estava parado na esquina, esperando a oportunidade de dobrar a esquerda em direção a sua casa.

Um barulho de vidro quebrando chamou a sua atenção e ele girou a cabeça para trás ligeiro, mas nada viu. Então ele gritou quando algo foi atirado pela janela do carona para dentro do seu carro. Precipitou-se rapidamente para fora, contudo só viu um rapaz correndo na direção contraria. Um homem saiu do carro arás do seu e foi em sua direção. Outras pessoas botavam suas cabeças curiosas para fora tentando saber o que estava acontecendo.

- Você esta bem? Não se feriu? – perguntou o estranho olhando do carro para Hotohori como se procurasse algum vestígio de sangue ou algum machucado.

Hotohori ainda meio aturdido respirava forte, quem poderia ter feito isso?

- Estou sim, obrigado! – respondeu sorrindo para o homem. Atrás dele o trânsito voltou a andar e os carros começavam a aumentar a velocidade tentando tirar o atraso do engarrafamento.

O homem assentiu e entrou em seu carro, Hotohori ficou mais uns instantes olhando na direção que o agressor fugira e neste instante o sinal abriu, dando passagem para os carros parados na esquina da rua. Hotohori entrou no carro e seguiu para casa, embora ainda estivesse muito preocupado.

Quando entrou no estacionamento do prédio onde agora morava, relembrou o incidente quando viu a buraco na janela de seu carro, quando abriu a porta e a luz foi acesa viu um pequeno volume quase debaixo do banco do carona. Abaixou-se e pegou, era uma pedra envolvida por um papel, desenrolou rapidamente quando viu que havia algo escrito:

"_É melhor você ficar quieto em teu canto, se não quiser evitar problemas maiores do que um vidro quebrado."_

Hotohori mordeu a unha, estava mais uma vez sendo ameaçado, mas se eles pensavam que isso o deteria, estavam mais uma vez muito enganados.

Subiu o elevador, estava preocupado, foi a primeira vez que era agredido fisicamente, deveria começar a temer por sua vida? O bilhete dizia claramente isso. Deu de ombros, avisaria o seu chefe do bilhete, se algo acontecesse saberiam que ele fora ameaçado.

Mas não consegui deitar-se, decidiu que faria isso logo, olhou para o relógio e viu que a edição do dia seguinte ainda não fora impressa. Ligou para o seu chefe, que o atendeu de muito mau-humor e pediu para que eles se encontrassem na redação do jornal.

- Espero que tenha um bom motivo pra me fazer sair do conforto de meus lençóis. – resmungou.

Hotohori pôs uma cópia e o original do bilhete em cima da mesa.

- Mas o que é isso? – perguntou franzindo o cenho.l

- Fui ameaçado de morte. – disse simplesmente. – Quero que publique isso na edição de amanhã. É bom que saibam que eu não tenho medo.

O Sr Fujiro Tanaka sorriu para Hotohori. Era bem ousado o garoto.

- Viu, chefe. Essa é uma prova de que eu não estou mentindo. – disse confiante. – Eles estão com medo.

_Sábado, 26 de maio. 08 h: 18 min._

_Faltam 12 dias para o coquetel._

Na manhã seguinte, o jornal **O Diário, **estampava na primeira página:

**JORNALISTA AMEAÇADO. É TUDO VERDADE?**

Depois de denunciar o empresário, Hiroko Tatsumata, por abuso de menores e prostituição de meninos menores de 14 anos, ontem à noite, o repórter Hotohori Kishomoto, foi agredido enquanto aguardava a abertura do sinal numa esquina da cidade. Uma pedra foi atirada contra seu carro juntamente com o bilhete que dizia: "_É melhor você ficar quieto em teu canto, se não quiser evitar problemas maiores do que um vidro quebrado"._

... ou o repórter tem muitos inimigos ou tem alguém muito preocupado em mantê-lo de boca fechada. Resta saber quem pagará o vidro quebrado.

Hotohori sabia que o pequeno jornal de circulação local não faria tanto estrago, mas como o caso era divulgado por toda a mídia, logo os telejornais, jornais on-line e de rádio divulgavam a nota e o bilhete, aumentando a polêmica em torno da culpa do empresário que jurava inocência.

_15 h: 36 min._

Sentindo satisfeito consigo mesmo, Hotohori voltou para casa. Ao passar pela portaria, o porteiro lhe chamou para entregar um pacote que chegara a poucos instantes, despreocupado abriu ali mesmo e quase desmaiou o ver seu conteúdo: um língua espetada a um coração sangrava dentro da caixa térmica, ele tapou a boca para não vomitar. Certamente era mais um dos presentinhos das mesmas pessoas que atiraram a pedra.

- Quer que eu chame a policia, senhor Kishomoto? – perguntou o porteiro tampando a caixa com nojo.

- Não. Eu vou chamar a imprensa. – disse se recompondo. – Se eles pensam que vão me assustar com isso, verão a minha vingança.

- Eu vou jogar isso fora...

- Ficou louco? – gritou com o porteiro que se assustou e largou a caixa no chão. – Deixa, deixa ai onde estar.

Ligou para o jornal e fotos e mais fotos foram tiradas, a policia apareceu em seguida junto com a o resto da imprensa, todos os presentes, inclusive Hotohori tiveram que responder as perguntas da policia, que começava a se preocupar com o caso. Isso certamente eram ameaças de morte.

Mais tarde estava de novo pendurado no telefone falando com as vitimas do caso. A policia ainda não tomara o depoimento de todas, então ele mesmo faria isso. Correu até o guarda-roupa e de um fundo falso retirou uma caixinha dali, abriu e olhou aliviado que as fitas estivessem ali. Decidiu esconde-las num lugar mais seguro. O que garantia que seu apartamento não seria invadido? Beijou as fitas e saiu de casa.

_Domingo, 27 de maio. 17 h: 12 min._

_Faltam 11 dias para o coquetel._

- Tudo bem, Hotohori? – perguntou Chichiri. – Tu pareces preocupado.

Ele sorri para o amigo, mas não tenta esconder sua preocupação. Ele encosta a cabeça no banco do jardim da casa de Chichiri, o sol quando está se pondo faz com que algumas árvores pareçam estar ardendo com o fogo, ele achava isso uma bela paisagem e lembrava de já ter visto algo parecido num quadro do próprio Chichiri.

- Para dizer a verdade eu estou, Chichiri. Sinto que eu me meti em algo muito maior do que eu poderia imaginar. Com peixes muito, muito grandes.

- Do que estás falando? – Chichiri o olhava intrigado.

Hotohori suspira e fecha os olhos.

- È melhor deixar para lá. – ele responde devagar. – Melhor ninguém mais ficar sabendo disso... pelo menos ainda não.

---------------------------------------------------

OI!

Capitulo curtinho...

Clima esquentando. Hotohori descobre que está mexendo com peixe grande quando tem um pequeno prejuízo em seu carrinho. Ele não sabe onde isso vai parar, mas desistir, nunca.

Beijinhos


	5. Relaxe um pouco

**Capitulo 4: Relaxe um Pouco!**

_Segunda, 28 de maio. 15 h: 23 min._

_Faltam 10 dias para o coquetel._

- Se meteu em uma encrenca das boas, meu caro colega. – disse Amiboshi entregando uma xícara para ele.

Hotohori suspirou e sorveu um pouco do liquido quente. Fechou os olhos percorrendo com a mente o caminho que a bebida fazia esquentando seu corpo. Estava na casa de seu colega Amiboshi Ishotori, fotógrafo do mesmo jornal em que ele trabalhava, nem sabia direito porque tinha ido lá, mas como fora Ishotori quem facilitara para ele fazer a reportagem pela qual era perseguido, foi até procurando algum consolo.

- Deve ter muito mais gente importante nesse caso. – continuou Amiboshi. – Se não fosse isso, a pressa deles em fazer calar a boca não seria tanta.

Hotohori sorriu sem graça e encostou as costas no sofá. Amiboshi tinha razão, mesmo sem saber, mas Hotohori não sentia-se seguro o suficiente para confiar a ele tudo o que sabia. Não queria envolver mais gente nisso, bastava ele ser ameaçado de morte e Amiboshi era uma pessoal muito legal, não queria vê-lo machucado ou coisa pior por causa de algo que ele nem tinha haver.

Amiboshi aproximou-se, ajoelhou-se em sua frente e levantou a mão pousando em sua perna. Hotohori olhou para a mão dele, mas não o fez retirar. Como não houve recusa, Amiboshi continuou a subir a mão e pôs a outra mão na outra perna dele. Levantou-se e colocou um dos joelhos no sofá entre as pernas de Hotohori, quase se deitando sobre o seu corpo para chegar em seu pescoço e deu-lhe uma lambida.

Hotohori gemeu muito baixo. Não sabia o porque deixou que Amiboshi o tocasse e agora fazia mais do que isso, deveria ter retirado a mão dele enquanto ainda tava na sua coxa, agora elas já passeavam livres por seu corpo, entrando em sua camisa, alisando seu peito e desabotoando sua calça. A língua de Amiboshi lambia seu pescoço, sua orelha e finalmente invadiu sua boca.

Amiboshi estava muito excitado, teria de aproveitar o momento, por mais de dois anos dera em cima de Hotohori, mas ele sempre o recusava e já que parecia estar disposto a ceder agora não deixaria essa chance escapar. Beijou Hotohori com voracidade e foi correspondido, já retirara a camisa dele e parou por um segundo para retirar a própria, tomando a boca de Hotohori novamente, descendo para seus mamilos, que logo endureceram com os carinhos feitos por sua língua e por sua mão.

"Meu Deus, o que deu em mim?", pensou Hotohori aturdido, gemia embaixo de Amiboshi e não tinha a menor intenção em faze-lo parar, seu corpo estava aceso e seu pênis já respondia aos estímulos feitos por Amiboshi em sue corpo. "Estou fora de controle, mas estou muito excitado. Não tenho ninguém desde que Tamahome me deixou, eu preciso disso, não tenho nada a perder de qualquer forma... Tamahome também não deve se abster... ele é lindo e um monte de rapazes deve estar a seus pés..."

Soltou um grito quando sentiu a língua de Amiboshi lamber-lhe o pênis, nem percebeu quando o seu colega retirou sua calça e cuecas que se encontravam agora no chão a seus pés, Amiboshi estava completamente nu também e levantou-se puxando Hotohori com ele.

- Vamos pro quarto. – ele dando um chupão no pescoço de Hotohori deixando uma marca vermelha no lugar. – Meu irmão pode chegar a qualquer minuto. – Ele apertou as nádegas de Hotohori e o empurrou na direção de seu quarto enquanto continuava a beijá-lo.

Hotohori deixava-se conduzir enquanto os lábios de Amiboshi devoravam os seus, suas línguas roçavam uma na outra, brigando para invadir a boca alheia. Foi jogado na cama e teve as pernas abertas por Amiboshi que continuou a chupar o seu membro retirando gemidos de prazer. Não conseguiu segurar muito e gozou dentro da boca de Amiboshi, que segurou o liquido um pouco na boca e o cuspiu em sua barrida depois.

Amiboshi espalhou o sêmem pela barriga de Hotohori desceu seu próprio corpo um pouco, suspendendo o quadril de Hotohori. Enfiou a língua para lubrificar o lugar e lambeu por diversas vezes, então retirou a boca e enfiou um dedo.

- Ahhhhh! – Hotohori gritou quando sentiu o segundo dedo de Amiboshi dentro de si, logo um terceiro dedo foi posto e movimentava-se com os demais dentro dele.

O fotografo deitou-se por cima dele e continuou movimentar as mãos pelo corpo de Hotohori, começando a excita-lo novamente.

- Vira de costas, é mais gostoso assim. – sussurrou no ouvido de seu amante, que imediatamente obedeceu.

Hotohori virou-se de costas e ficou de joelhos, sentiu mais caricias em sua nádegas e beijos molhados ao longo de sua coluna. Amiboshi posicionou o pênis na entrada de Hotohori e não teve nenhum escrúpulo em enfiar todo de uma vez. A dor que sentiu foi grande, mas segundos depois os movimentos de entra e sai feitos por Amiboshi começavam a fazê-lo sentir prazer.

A cama rangia e balançava batendo com violência na parede, os gemidos de Hotohori e urros de Amiboshi já deveriam atravessar as paredes. Ele estocava forte em Hotohori e procurou-lhe o pênis e começou a masturbá-lo. Quando sentiu estar perto do clímax, tentou segurar até que Hotohori gozasse novamente e no momento que sentiu a mão melada pelo sêmem de Hotohori deixou que o seu preenchesse o interior do amante.

Amiboshi retirou o pênis de dentro de Hotohori, porém não parou, seus lábios encontraram o de Hotohori e suas mãos tornaram a explorar-lhe o corpo. Hotohori fez com que Amiboshi se virasse foi sua vez de beijar o corpo do outro, não se demorou muito e logo abocanhou-lhe o pênis e começou a chupar com força. Sua língua lambia o pênis de Amiboshi e ele a movimentava rápido, aprofundando ainda mais o membro dele em sua boca.

O irmão de Amiboshi havia chegado momentos antes e levara um grande susto ao ouvir gritos, mas logo entendeu do que se tratava quando os gemidos de seu irmão também chegou-lhe aos ouvidos.

Ele se aproximou devagar do quarto. Para sua sorte seu irmão e o amante haviam deixado a porta entreaberta e ele ficou observando os dois transarem, abriu o zíper para deixar sua ereção sair e começou a se masturbar, tomando o máximo de cuidado para não chamar a atenção, logo já retirara toda sua roupa. Já estava completamente nu e jorrou sêmem na parede, e caiu de joelhos devagar.

Quando viu seu irmão e o amante gozarem e continuarem a transa sua vontade era de ir até eles, mas esperou e continuou a observar os dois, sua excitação voltava a aumentar e seu pênis já se preparava para uma próxima sessão.

O sêmem de Amiboshi preencheu a boca de Hotohori que engoliu tudo sem pestanejar. Amiboshi levantou-se e puxou Hotohori para junto de si, enfiou a língua na orelha dele e chupou, lambeu o pescoço dele, enquanto suas costas eram arranhadas pelas unhas de Hotohori.

Não viram quando o outro homem aproximou-se da cama e sentou-se atrás de Hotohori lambendo-lhe o outro lado do pescoço.

Amiboshi pareceu não dar a mínima importância, mas Hotohori olhou para trás espantado. Seu espanto foi maior ainda ao ver que o homem que estava atrás de si era exatamente igual a Amiboshi, sua mente voltou a funcionar normalmente e logo ele supôs se tratar do irmão gêmeo de seu colega, Suboshi.

Deixou que ele também lhe acariciasse, não estava com a mínima vontade de parar. Sua mente mandava que ele parasse, que era loucura, mas o prazer que os gêmeos lhe proporcionavam era embriagador. Não conseguia pensar em fazê-los parar, se entregaria a essa loucura, uma loucura tão gostosa.

Amiboshi desceu os beijos pelo peito de Hotohori, chupando os mamilos dele com força, fazendo-os ficar vermelhos e doloridos. Suboshi beijava loucamente cada parte das costas de Hotohori, de repente ele o empurra, fazendo-o cair por cima de Amiboshi e de quatro na cama.

Hotohori só fazia gemer e gritar de prazer, deixava que os gêmeos fizessem o que queriam com seu corpo e obedecia a cada gesto que lhe era imposto. Gritou sentindo o mais absoluto prazer quando foi penetrado por Suboshi.

No mesmo instante Amiboshi virou-se embaixo de Hotohori e ficou com a cabeça em frente a seu pênis, um 69 básico.

- Me chupa, Hotohori. – mandou e abocanhou o pênis de Hotohori também.

Como ordenado Hotohori chupou o pênis ereto de Amiboshi. Não sabia como conseguiria resistir a isso, seu prazer era tão forte que sentia que iria morrer de tanto prazer. Chupando, sendo chupado e penetrado, seu corpo movia-se num ritmo frenético, enquanto embaixo dele Amiboshi sugava-o com força, segurando sua cintura e o puxando e Suboshi o empurrava, movimentando-se dentro dele.

Fazia um enorme esforço para manter-se de joelhos, suas pernas e seus braços tremia e ele tentava concentrar-se em chupar Amiboshi sem ao menos tocá-lo.

Primeiro sentiu o sêmem de Amiboshi em sua boca, e mais uma vez o engoliu, logo depois também gozou em Amiboshi que continuou no mesmo lugar ofegando. Suboshi continuou suas estocadas e pouco depois também gozou dentro de Hotohori.

O corpo de Suboshi caiu por cima de Hotohori que estava tão cansado que não resistiu ao peso e caiu por cima de Amiboshi.

Hotohori não queira pensar no que tinha acontecido, só sabia que o prazer que sentira fora incrivelmente maravilhoso, seu corpo estava muito cansado e ele ofegava sem parar, sem perceber o sono foi tomando conta dele. 

_19 h: 49 min._

Quando acordou, corou violentamente. De um lado da cama, Amiboshi, deitado perto de suas pernas e de outro um rapaz igual a ele deitado a seu lado. Pôs a mão na cabeça lembrando do que tinha acontecido, o porque tinha ido parar na casa de Amiboshi e de como não podia negar que a noite fora maravilhosa e que seu prazer foi sensacional.

- Meu Deus! Eu transei com dois homens! – disse tapando a boca, sentindo-se um pervertido. Quem diria que ele fosse capaz de praticar semelhante ato? Nem ele mesmo.

Amiboshi mexeu-se na cama e abriu os olhos preguiçosamente e levantou-se rápido quando viu o olhar de espanto que Hotohori lhe lançava.

**- **Hotohori? O que foi? – perguntou ao ver que hotohori parecia bem confuso.

- O que fizemos?

Amiboshi sorriu ante ao espanto de seu colega e sentou-se, acariciando o seu rosto e aproximou-se para lhe dar um beijo na boca. Hotohori recuou e bateu o braço no peito de Suboshi que abriu os olhos e bocejou. Hotohori levantou depressa, puxando o lençol para cobrir o seu corpo nu e correu para a sala.

Os gêmeos se entreolharam e deram de ombros, Suboshi deitou-se novamente. Amiboshi levantou-se e foi atrás de Hotohori. - Hotohori... o que houve? – ele ainda estava sem roupa e Hotohori corou ao olhar para ele. Já tinha vestido a blusa e procurava a cueca e calça, encontrou-as e cobriu sua genitália, correu para detrás do sofá e abaixou-se para vestir a roupa. Passou a mão pelo cabelo tentando ajeitá-lo. Amiboshi apenas o olhava. Hotohori prendeu o cabelo atrás num rabo de cabelo. - Desculpa. Amiboshi. – disse indo para a porta. – Conversaremos depois. Parece que você e seu irmão estão acostumados a fazer isso, mas eu não. Por favor, não conte isso a ninguém, certo? E saiu, deixando seu colega entender o porque de tanto espanto pelo que aconteceu. 

_20 h: 31 min._

Jogou-se no sofá fazendo sua cabeça processar o que tinha feito, como deixara levar-se assim pelo seu desejo?

Afundou a cabeça na almofada. Se alguém soubesse o que fizera...Se Tamahome soubesse o que ele fizera. Nunca mais iria querer olhar em sua cara!

O telefone tocou fazendo com que saísse de suas preocupações.

_- Hotohori? Fiquei preocupado, você saiu daqui dizendo aquelas coisas..._

- Amiboshi? – perguntou confuso.

_- Meu irmão quer falar com você..._

Hotohori corou com a menção do gêmeo de Amiboshi.

- Eu não quero falar com ele. – sentenciou. – Estou muito envergonhado.

- _Não precisa ficar assim_. – retrucou Amiboshi. – _Ele é bem liberal com essas coisas_.

- Mas eu não, Amiboshi. – Hotohori rebateu.

_- Mas Hotohori, ele pode ajudar você. – _Amiboshi tentou convencê-lo. – _É serio Hotohori, ele é policial e eu contei tudo para ele, podemos juntos ajudar você._

Hotohori suspirou, pensando bem ter um tira a seu lado não faria nenhum mal.

- Está certo._ – _disse finalmente. – Estarei ai em meia hora.

-----------------------------

Dia do coquetel de Chichiri. Dia em que o destino de alguns personagens é selado. Apesar de Hotohori tentar dar uma ajudinha a seu amigo, o destino encarrega-se de cuidar dele sozinho.

Muitas emoções também para o coraçãozinho do pobre Hotohori.

Espero que gostem...

Beijinhos


	6. Vidas Que Se Encontram

**Capítulo 5: Vidas Que Se Encontram**

_Quinta-feira, 31 de maio. 19 h: 35 min._

_Uma semana para o coquetel._

Faltava uma semana pra o coquetel de Chichiri e Hotohori parecia estar mais nervoso do que ele próprio. Queria, porque queria que Chichiri fizesse uma grande surpresa para todos, revelando seu rosto na festa.

- Vai. Chichiri. – pedia ele ajoelhado na frente do pintor – por favor!

- De jeito nenhum, Hotohori. – retrucou. – Eu já disse que não farei isso.

- Então não vai arrumar nenhum gatinho. – Ele disse levantando-se e cruzando os braços.

Chichiri ficou vermelho.

- E quem lhe disse que eu estou procurando um "gatinho"? – Ele perguntou imitando o jeito de falar "gatinho" de Hotohori.

Mas Hotohori não se deu por vencido e voltou a se ajoelhar e enlaçar a mão como se estivesse rezando.

- Vai, Chichiri. Todo mundo precisa ver que rosto lindo você tem.

- Não tem nada de lindo. Em meu rosto, só essa cicatriz horrível. – replicou.

- Não seja bobo. – Hotohori mostrou a língua para ele. – Você é cego de um olho só então deveria enxergar-se melhor no espelho.

- Isso não foi engraçado. – ele disse como se estivesse aborrecido.

Chichiri sentia-se bem melhor quando estava perto de Hotohori, ficava imaginando se as outras pessoas reagiriam como ele se vissem sua cicatriz, com tanta naturalidade. Gostaria sim de poder respirar um pouco de ar de verdade e sentir no rosto o ar fresco dos lugares por onde passava. Gostaria de ir a praia sem ter que colocar a máscara correndo assim que sentia a aproximação de alguém.

Será que chamaria a atenção de rapazes, apenas por ser Chichiri, o homem e não Chichiri Yoshinaka, o artista? Seria atrativo apenas pela beleza que Hotohori diz que ele possui. Talvez conhecesse alguém mesmo, alguém que pudesse gostar dele de verdade e pra quem ele poderia entregar seu coração sem medo de ser feliz. Queria esquecer a paixão platônica que tinha por Hotohori, já que esse ainda tinha Tamahome fixo em sua cabeça, depois achava realmente que o amor entre eles não teria futuro, Hotohori precisava de alguém mais confiante do que ele.

- Me achas mesmo bonito? - ele perguntou de cabeça baixa.

Hotohori levantou a cabeça dele com a mão e suspendeu o pé para beija-lo no rosto.

- Já disse que sim. – respondeu sorrindo. – E se não fosse Tamahome eu namoraria você. Mas... – Hotohori mordeu a unha. – Se essa cicatriz lhe preocupa tanto, porque nunca fez uma cirurgia par atentar removê-la ou amenizá-la?

Chichiri senta-se na cama dando um longo suspiro.

- Medo. Tenho medo de ir para uma mesa cirúrgica e sair de lá pior do que entrei. – confessou. – Além do mais... esse é meu estigma, para lembrar-me sempre que eu sobrevivi e meus pais não, como se esse fosse o símbolo, a prova de que meus pais deram a vida por mim...

- Tive uma idéia! – grita Hotohori de repente. Chichiri falava tristemente e ele não queria vê-lo triste. – Você vai sem máscara sim, mas se não quiser mostrar o rosto todo, pode por um tapa-olho, o que acha?

Chichiri ri da idéia dele.

- Vais me vestir de pirata, é? – brinca ainda rindo.

- Tô falando sério! – diz Hotohori, fazendo cara de aborrecido. – Na faculdade eu tinha um professor que usava um olho de vidro e depois ele passou a usar um tapa-olho. No começo agente estranhou, mas depois nos acostumamos tanto que nem reparávamos mais no fato. Vai Chichiri, não má idéia!

Hotohori deitou-se na cama.

- Claro que vão estranhar logo, será a primeira vez que verão seu rosto. – disse sorrindo. - Mas será apenas isso.

- Até que essa não é uma idéia tão absurda. – Chichiri disse mais para si mesmo.

_Sexta-feira, 1° de junho. 18: 32 min._

_Faltam 6 dias para o coquetel_

Hotohori entrou no Hospital, pensando em falar com um médico e sair dali o mais rápido possível, mas logo viu que isso não seria tão fácil.

- Oi gatinho, tá procurando alguém? – um rapaz chagou junto dele piscando um olho.

Ele virou o rosto, não daria trela a uma cantada tão idiota. O cara deu de ombros e saiu de perto dele, resmungando que o que ele tinha de bonito tinha de grosso. Hotohori se dirigiu à recepção. Chegando ali, a recepcionista atendia ao telefone e não parecia nem um pouco interessada nele, mostrou a palma da mão pedindo para ele esperar e virou-se de costas continuando sua conversa, visivelmente tentando conter sua animação.

Hotohori encostou-se ao balcão e suspirou, médicos andavam de um lado para o outro meio apressados e sem nenhuma vontade de conversar. Ele andava de um lado a outro tentando falar com eles, mas toda a resposta que recebia era "Agora não", "Falamos depois", "Procure-me amanhã, sim?". Ele parou e sentou-se num banco de espera, cansado. Um homem vestido de negro aproximou-se dele.

- Olá. – ele cumprimentou sorrindo. – Vi você correndo atrás de meus colegas. Algum problema, Sr. Kishomoto?

Hotohori olha estranhando, onde já vira aquele homem de cabelos curtos e negros e todo vestido de preto? Então um flash de sua vida alguns anos antes passou por sua mente. Naquele mesmo hospital, inconscientemente fora parar no mesmo hospital para onde Nakago fora levado quando apanhou a mando de seu pai. Mitsukake for o médico que o atendeu, o médico que o deixara tão perturbado daquela vez.

- Como sabe o que nome? – perguntou meio confuso.

Mitsukake sorriu.

- Você tem aparecido na imprensa com bastante freqüência, sabia?

Ele sorriu também meio envergonhado.

- Só estava procurando uma informação. Queria um cirurgião plástico.

O medico levantou as sombracelhas.

- Por que um garoto tão bonito como você gostaria de fazer uma cirurgia plástica?

Hotohori levantou-se apressado e corando tentava explicar.

- Não, não é pra mim... É para um amigo... Ele tem uma cicatriz no rosto e tem vergonha de mostrar-se para as outras pessoas com o medo de suas reações... mas ele também não queria vir procurar um médico... e eu vim por ele então..

- Ahm...

- É verdade!

- Não estou duvidando de você. – Mitsukake disse com o rosto sério. – Mas eu não sou cirurgião, mas posso te encaminhar até ele e você e seu amigo podem resolver.

O rosto de Hotohori se iluminou. Até que enfim alguém bom naquele hospital de loucos.

- Vai haver um coquetel de lançamento na casa dos Nakarashi e esse meu amigo e eu estaremos lá. – falou Mitsukake. – Acho que você também estará não? Leve seu amigo, um encontro informal será bem mais confortável.

"Então ele estará no coquetel? Perfeito!", pensou Hotohori, deveria apresentar Chichiri a eles antes que ele fosse apresentado para o público. Despediu-se do médico e saiu. Contaria logo as novidades à Chichiri.

_20 h: 03 min._

- FIZESTES O QUE? – gritou Chichiri?

Hotohori nem se abalou.

- Calma, Chichiri, os médicos vão te conhecer antes de sabe quem realmente você realmente é.

- Acho que isso não vai dar certo...

- Vai sim. – disse beijando o rosto do amigo. – Te vejo na casa dos Nakarashi.

_Quinta-feira, 7 de junho. 15 h._

_O dia do coquetel._

Chichiri respirou fundo antes de sair do carro. Estava na garagem da casa dos Nakarashi. Era o dia de seu coquetel. O Sr. e a Sra. Nakarashi o aguardavam ao lado de fora do carro e finalmente ele tomou coragem para sair.

Olhar para outras pessoas sem sua máscara era como estar pelado em público. Levantou a cabeça e deu com o olhar de espanto do casal. Pensou em voltar para dentro do carro, mas a Sra. Nakarashi lhe sorriu amavelmente.

- Ah! Como você é bonito! – ela disse. – Ficamos honrados em ter escolhido nossa casa para sua recepção.

- Faço minha as palavras de minha esposa, senhor Yoshinaka.

Chichiri ruborizou, não vira nada demais nisso. Ficou aliviado sem saber direito o porquê, e lembrou que Hotohori disse sobre a primeira reação das pessoas quando o vissem sem a máscara. Compreendeu a reação dos Nakarashi quando o viram. Curvou-se ligeiramente para o casal.

- O prazer é todo meu, Sr. e Sra Nakarashi.

Os convidados começaram a chegar com o pôr do sol, Chichiri falara com o casal Nakarashi para manter sua identidade sem segredo, que ele iria ficar entre os convidados apenas como um deles e deixaria a revelação para mais tarde.

Em cinco minutos de caminhada pelos jardins recebera uma cantada de uma mulher que o deixara com o rosto pegando fogo e o fez sair correndo. Logo depois um cara tentou beijá-lo dizendo que ele ficara muito sexy com aquele tapa-olho.

Uma música suave e romântica começou a tocar e ele se encostou a um canto com medo de que alguém o convidasse para dançar.

Um homem alto, moreno, todo vestido de preto vinha em sua direção e ele tratou logo de desviar os olhos, ma o homem estendeu a mão para ele, que corou desesperado.

- Conceder-me-ia a honra dessa dança? – o homem perguntou curvando-se educadamente.

Chichiri congelou.

- E-eu não sei dançar... – mentiu.

- Então será que posso ficar aqui com você? – o homem perguntou sorrindo para ele.

Ainda corado ele fez que sim.

- Meu nome é Mitsukake. – ele disse estendendo a mão, quando Chichiri fez o mesmo para cumprimentá-lo Mitsukake beijou-lhe a mão, fazendo o pintor corar mais ainda.

Chichiri esticou a mão ligeiro surpreendendo Mitsukake que apenas sorriu.

- Se importa se eu não disser o meu nome? – ele perguntou. – Tenho certeza que saberás mais tarde.

- Você conhece o artista homenageado? – perguntou Mitsukake distraidamente.

- Sim. – respondeu tentando manter-se sério. Achava engraçado as pessoas olharem para ele e não saber de quem se tratava. – Conheço-o bem.

Mitsukake sorriu.

- Ao contrario de mim. – ele explicou meio envergonhado. – Vim por ser convidado pela familia Nakarashi...

Chichiri não quis continuar a conversa, mas não queria que Mitsukake se fosse, ele parecia ser uma pessoa bem agradável e uma companhia enquanto Hotohori não chegava não seria de todo o ruim. Uma música ainda mais romântica começou a tocar e ele caminhou devagar para a pista de dança.

- Pensei que não soubesse dançar... – comentou Mitsukake entendendo o que ele queria.

- Eu menti, me desculpe. – falou baixando os olhos, mas levantou a cabeça e sorriu.

Mitsukake caminhou até ele e segurou-lhe o queixo com uma mão e pôs a outra em sua cintura. Aproximou bastante o rosto do dele e tocou-lhe a boca levemente. Chichiri surpreendeu-se, mas deixou-se beijar e também beijou-o sem saber ao certo porque correspondia ao beijo daquele estranho.

Corou quando olhos nos olhos de Mitsukake, mas este sorriu para ele o arrastou para pista de dança. Por várias musicas ficaram a dançar, trocando olhares e aconchegos e selinho vez ou outra.

_19 h: 55 min._

Hotohori evitou chegar muito cedo, afinal não estava ali como jornalista e sim como amigo do artista e também como amigo dos Nakarashi. Ainda sentia-se um pouco envergonhado com isso, depois de algumas confusões, as diferenças foram esquecidas e até mesmo Nakago perdoara o Sr. Kishomoto (o pai), pela surra que este lhe mandou dar. Parecia não haver mais ressentimentos entras as duas famílias.

Uma música leve fazia um belo pano de fundo para os casais que dançavam juntinhos na pista de dança. Uma imensa dor atravessou o coração de Hotohori quando ele lembrou de Tamahome e ele balançou a cabeça devagar enxugando uma lágrima dos olhos.

- Isso não é hora de começar a chorar, seu bobo. – disse para si mesmo. E foi em frente, procurar Chichiri.

Qual não foi sua surpresa quando viu Chichiri dançando na pista abraçado a outro homem, sua cabeça estava delicadamente deitada em no ombro deste, e teve que se segurar para não cair ao constatar que com quem ele dançava era o Dr. Mitsukake. Ficou a observá-los por algum tempo e deixou o queixo cair quando viu eles se beijarem.

Começou a aproximar-se, mas parou antes que o vissem. Não iria atrapalhar Chichiri, mas este levantou a cabeça e o viu e desvencilhando-se de Mitsukake o chamou.

Quando Hotohori se aproximou ele estava completamente corado e ele sorriu da vergonha do amigo. Olhou para Mitsukake e sorriu par aos dois.

- Vejo que vocês já se conheceram. – comentou tentando não ser indiscreto.

- Tu o conheces, Hotohori? – Chichiri pergunta sentindo-se mais ainda envergonhado.

- Ele é o médico de quem lhe falei. – Hotohori disse sorridente. – Mas vejo que o destino se encarregou de fazer vocês se encontrarem antes que eu o fizesse.

- Quer dize que é ele o amigo que você falou? – perguntou Mitsukake surpreso, então sorriu abraçou Chichiri pela cintura, dando um beijo em seu cabelo.

Hotohori percebera que o amigo estava muito envergonhado com aquela situação, aproximou-se e o abraçou, beijando-o na bochecha.

- Acho que hoje é seu dia de sorte, meu amigo! – sorriu.

Saiu logo depois deixando os dois a sós. Caminhou pelo jardim da casa e resolveu entrar e terminou parando na varanda da casa. Estava feliz por Chichiri e esperava sinceramente que ele e Mitsukake dessem certo juntos. No fundo tinha medo de ficar sozinho novamente, medo de que Chichiri fosse agora reservar o seu tempo para seu possível namorado e esquecesse dele. Mas se isso acontecesse nada poderia fazer. Só queria mesmo que Chichiri fosse feliz.

- Pensando na vida Hotohori? – Uma voz bem conhecida, mas que não ouvia já há algum tempo chegou-lhe aos ouvidos.

- Tasuki? – ele virou-se e deu de cara com o irmão de Nakago. Parecia bem mais velho, seu rosto estava mais bronzeado e os cabelos maiores, e três medalhas de ouro enfeitava-lhe o peito. – Gostou? – ele perguntou segurando as medalhas para demonstrá-las. Mamãe fez questão que eu usasse. - disse e riu de alguma coisa que só ele achou engraçado.

Hotohori ia se retirando, mas Tasuki o segurou pelo braço.

- Calma aí. Pra que tanta pressa? Continua não gostando de mim? Deixa tudo o que aconteceu para trás, Hotohori.

Tudo o que Hotohori fez foi olhar pra seu braço e suspirar. Realmente não fazia sentido continua a não gostando de Tasuki, ele nunca lhe fizera nada de verdade, e só piadinhas ditas há anos atrás não eram motivos para continuarem com a inimizade que existiam entre eles. Ele voltou para onde estava, apoiando-se mais uma vez na varanda da mansão. Observou por alguns segundos as pessoas lá embaixo, que conversavam e dançavam alegremente e voltou pra Tasuki.

- Tem razão. – disse estendendo a mão para que Tasuki apertasse. Por um instante pensou ter visto um brilho nos olhos de Tasuki, um brilho de contentamento, mas logo apagou isso de sua memória. – Faremos as pazes então?

Tasuki segurou a mão de Hotohori com cuidado. Estava mesmo muito feliz, ms não deixaria isso transparecer.

- E essas medalhas? – perguntou Hotohori apontando para o peito dele, não tinha assuntos em comum com Tasuki e também não estava muito a fim de puxar um papo, então a melhor maneira era fazer Tasuki falar e falar.

Seu intento foi conseguido, Tasuki começou a contar como conseguira suas medalhas, como pegara as melhores ondas e deixara os outros para trás e o mais importante como trouxera a taça do Campeonato Mundial de Surf do Havaí.

A mente de Hotohori vagava e ele tentava parecer interessado na conversa de Tasuki. Lembrara de que na época que Tasuki disse aos pais que iria se dedicar à carreira de surfista como os Nakarashi ficaram furiosos com o filho e depois que este trouxera a primeira medalha e um reconhecimento aceitaram ainda que contrariados a opção de vida do filho.

Suas vistas desceram e seu coração acelerou quando viu um moreno alto com traje a rigor e de cabelos presos atrás. Teve a impressão de que o homem lhe olhou e sorriu.

- Tamahome? – ele disse de repente tirando Tasuki de sua narração. – Desculpa Tasuki, conversaremos mais tarde. – e desceu correndo.

Tasuki engoliu em seco. Lembrou-se do nome que Hotohori gritara, sabia ser do namorado dele, mas não tinham terminado?

Hotohori olhava para todos os lugares a procura de seu amado Tamahome, quando pensava ser apenas uma alucinação viu o homem que lhe sorriu e riu de si mesmo. Nakago veio em sua direção de mãos dadas com o rapaz moreno, que ele imediatamente identificou como Nuriko.

- Que bom que veio, Hotohori! – disse Nakago lhe beijando no rosto, seguido por Nuriko que fez o mesmo.

- Mas por que esta me olhando com essa cara, Hotohori! – perguntou em seu tom alegre de sempre. - Ah! Já sei, está me achando parecido com Tamahome, não é verdade?

Hotohori fez que sim com a cabeça, estava aturdido demais para falar, como eles dois se pareciam, não costumava ver Nuriko vestido daquela forma e isto lhe deixou abalado. Pareciam-se demais ele e Tamahome.

- Acredita que Nakago quase me pediu para usar um vestido? – ele disse piscando o olho para o marido.

Nakago virou o rosto envergonhado. Era verdade, não gostava muito de seu cunhado e ver Nuriko tão parecido com ele dava-lhe arrepios.

- Não fique com essa cara, cunhadinho. – disse Nuriko o abraçando. Mesmo depois de seu irmão ter terminado o relacionamento com Hotohori continuava a chamá-lo de _cunhadinho, _sabia que isso deixava Hotohori um pouco mais contente. Era como se fosse a confirmação que ainda tinha uma chance com Tamahome. Ele e Nuriko não conversavam muito sobre isso, até porque nenhum dos dois tinha tempo, mas sempre que podia falavam-se por telefone, falavam sobre Tamahome, é claro.

Hotohori sorriu ao ouvir a palavra e retribui o abraço.

- Obrigado, Nuriko... Ah olha, Chichiri está me chamando, tenho que ir.

Passavam das três da manhã quando festa encerrou-se definitivamente. Hotohori despediu-se de Chichiri que saira com Mitsukake, que insistiu que eles fossem a uma outra festa, já que esse era seu dia de folga. O artista resistiu, mas acabou convencido pelo amigo a ir se divertir no meio de outras pessoas.

Quando pensou em ir embora, a senhora Nakarashi o impediu, dizendo que ele poderia amanhecer o dia ali. Sem ter como recusar, ficou.

Mitsukake não conseguia tirar o sorriso bobo da cara. Ficou entusiasmadíssimo por Hotohori ter conseguido convencer Chichiri a sair com ele.

- Para onde vamos, Mitsukake? – Chichiri perguntou timidamente. Não era costume seu sair assim com um cara que acabara de conhecer, mas não estava preocupado.

- Uma festa de uns amigos do hospital. – Mitsukake explicou. – É bem diferente dessas festas formais que você costuma freqüentar.

Chichiri ficou vermelho.

- Ficou aborrecido por eu não ter dito quem eu era da primeira vez? – ele perguntou.

Mitsukake sorriu para ele e deu-lhe um beijo na bochecha, que o fez corar mais ainda.

- Claro que não. – respondeu. – Talvez tenha sido melhor assim.

Chichiri estava na mais completa felicidade. O coquetel fora um sucesso e ele gostou muito de ver as caras que as pessoas faziam ao vê-lo sem a máscara, algumas pessoas conhecidas foram lhe indagar se ele era mesmo o Chichiri Yoshinaka. Mas a melhor parte foi mesmo os elogios que recebera de homens e mulheres dizendo como tinha um rosto bonito e alguns até mesmo lhe perguntaram na maior naturalidade como obtivera a cicatriz. Não que fosse de modo algum ficar convencido, pois sabia que tinha uma cicatriz feia, mas só pelo fato de as pessoas não lhe repudiar por isso já o fazia imensamente feliz.

Mitsukake fora o seu maior presente. Ficara angustiado quando olhou para ele ao subir ao pequeno palco de apresentação e viu a cara de surpresa que ele fazia. Chegou a pensar que ele ficara magoado, mas sua dúvida foi sanada a poucos instantes. Ficou batendo os dedos um no outro, estava nervoso e não queria ir para festa alguma. Abriu a boca diversas vezes para falar, mas sentia seu rosto arder e ficava quieto. Não era comum ficar tão tímido na frente de alguém, mas talvez fosse pelo fato de estar enfrentando alguém cara a cara, sem a máscara. Contudo finalmente tomou coragem e quando Mitsukake parou num sinal vermelho, tocou-lhe o braço devagar.

- Eu não quero ira para festa alguma. – ele disse baixinho. – Prefiro ficar só com você.

Mitsukake deu graças a Deus por estar parado, se não teria batido o carro. Sentiu um nó na garganta de tanto nervoso. Encarou Chichiri que estava com um sorriso bem malicioso no rosto e num impulso puxou-o para um beijo.

- Quero ficar só com você, Mitsukake. – Chichiri repetiu separando-se dele por um instante. – Você não quer ficar comigo? – Agora nem ele mesmo se reconhecia, como conseguira ser tão provocante?

Mitsukake beijou-lhe novamente e correu a boca por seu pescoço, beijando cada parte por que passava com voracidade. O sinal abriu, mas eles não perceberam, Mitsukake abriu os primeiros botões da camisa de Chichiri e alisou seu peito, então guiou a mão até sua calça.

Quando Chichiri tocou-lhe Mitsukake sentiu sua ereção aumentar mais ainda, mas eles foram distraídos por um motoqueiro que passou e buzinando pelas ruas desertas. Mitsukake então se deu conta de que ainda estavam no trânsito, no meio da rua. Sorriu sem graça para Chichiri que também desviou o olhar e fechou a camisa, ajeitando os botões.

- Tudo bem se formos para minha casa? – Mitsukake perguntou olhando para a frente.

Chichiri esticou o braço e tocou em seu membro ainda em ereção e beijou seu rosto. Mitsukake segurou bem o volante para não derrapar. Chichiri não conseguia se conter, Mitsukake lhe deixava com um fogo muito grande e ele começava a perder a noção de si mesmo. Só queria ele, ser possuído por aquele homem tão gostoso e que também lhe desejava.

- Vou para qualquer lugar. – ele sussurrou em seu ouvido.

Passaram pela orla e Chichiri ainda acariciava o corpo de Mitsukake.

- Para aqui... na praia. – pediu.

- Mas... – Mitsukake tentou contestar, mas ao ver o rosto vermelho de prazer de Chichiri, fez o que ele pediu, escolheu um lugar escondido para estacionar o carro e desceram.

Ele segurou Chichiri em seus braços e o colocou em cima do carro, fazendo ele abri as pernas e colocando-se entre elas. Terminou de tirar os botões de sua camisa e abriu seu zíper, beijando o peito branco de Chichiri, deixando-o excitado com os seus toques.

Chichiri abraçou Mitsukake e jogava a cabeça para trás delirando com os lábios de seu amante. Com uma das mãos apertava os dedos no cabelo dele e com a outra deixava pequenas marcas de unhas por suas costas. Levantou-se um pouco para que Mitsukake pudesse retirar sua calça e sua cueca foi junto. Ele mesmo retirou sua camisa e agora estava completamente nu no capo do carro.

Mitsukake olhou para o corpo de Chichiri e ele sentiu um frio na espinha. Será que Mitsukake o acharia feio e o rejeitaria? Mas não foi o que fez, Mitsukake retirou suas próprias roupas e avançou para Chichiri tomando-o nos braços novamente, fazendo o outro esquecer seus receios.

Chichiri sentiu o pênis ereto de Mitsukake tocar-lhe a entrada do ânus e ficou tenso de repente, mas seu amante lhe tomou os lábios num beijo ardente e começou a masturbar-lhe, fazendo movimentos rápidos e prazerosos. 

Quando Chichiri gozou, Mitsukake fez com que o líquido escorresse para seu ânus e massageou o lugar enfiando o dedo na abertura com delicadeza. Chichiri gemia e gritou de prazer ao sentir o membro de Mitsukake entrar em seu corpo.

Primeiros foram movimentos lentos, Mitsukake queria que Chichiri se acostumasse com ele em seu corpo e depois começou a aumentar os movimentos ao ver que ele também queria isso. As estocadas ficaram mais fortes e mais rápidas e ambos gemiam pondo todas as suas forças nesse ato carnal que lhes davam imenso prazer.

Chichiri gozou novamente, jorrando sêmem em seu corpo e no de Mitsukake, logo depois sentiu o líquido quente dentro de si. Abraçou com força o corpo de Mitsukake e afrouxou-o bem devagarinho a medida que o êxtase ia diminuindo.

Mitsukake saiu de dentro de Chichiri e abaixou-se para catar a roupa de ambos, colocou-as dentro do carro e foi até ele. Beijou-o e acariciou seu corpo mais um pouco e o carregou para dentro do carro.

- É melhor irmos antes que sejamos presos por atentado ao pudor. – ele disse beijando-o no pescoço.

Chichiri sorri maliciosamente e baixa a cabeça para entrar no carro. Mitsukake deita por cima dele no banco traseiro. 

- Eu não me importaria em ser preso com você. – disse sussurrando.

Mas Mitsukake parou com os beijos e saiu de cima dele, fechou a porta do carro, e Chichiri fez beicinho de aborrecido, ele olhou pelo retrovisor e riu amorosamente.

- Continuaremos em casa. – ele disse, vestindo a camisa, embora continuasse sem roupa embaixo. Engatou a marcha e saiu com o carro, piscando para Chichiri pelo retrovisor. Com muito mais segurança e conforto para nós dois.

----------------------------------

É possível esconder um sentimento por toda uma vida? Quais são os limites do amor e os limites para amar? Tasuki descobre isso tarde demais e mais uma coisa para abalar a vida de Hotohori.

Beijinhos para todos

Mandem-me comentários!

------------------------------------------------


	7. Infortunios

**Capítulo 6: Infortúnios**

Hotohori ficou contrariado por ter que dormir na casa dos Nakarashi. Estava incomodado, pois estava com um estranho pressentimento. Ficou porque a Senhora Nakarashi insistiu muito e ele ficou com vergonha, principalmente quando ela mencionou o fato de que ele já fizera isso outras vezes. Mas preferiu ficar num dos quartos mais afastados, sentiria-se mais à vontade se fingissem que ele não estava ali.

Não havia mais quase ninguém de hóspede na casa, estava tudo às escuras e antes de fechar a porta deu uma olhada no corredor completamente escuro. Estava quase nos fundos da casa e se gritasse não poderiam ouvir. Trancou ligeiro a porta e se jogou na cama.

Quando estava quase agarrando no sono, ouviu um estalido, levantou-se assustado lembrando-se onde estava e quase teve um ataque do coração quando viu uma silhueta de um homem em sua frente. Tentou gritar, mas o homem pulou em cima dele e tapou-lhe a boca.

O quarto estaria um breu completo se não fosse um fio de luz que vinha do lado de fora por uma fresta da janela, fazendo com que sua cama ficasse iluminada, e quando o homem aproximou-se de seu rosto e ficou entre essa luz, Hotohori o reconheceu.

Ele tirou as mãos de sua boca, mas continuou em cima dele lhe sorrindo maldosamente.

- Tasuki?... O que você está...? – Suas palavras foram abafadas por um beijo selvagem dado pelo outro, tentou repeli-lo sem sucesso e ficou realmente desesperado, quando Tasuki começou a passar a mão por seu corpo.

Tasuki beijava-o saboreando o gosto da boca de Hotohori, enquanto descia a mão por seu tórax, seu pênis já estava em ereção e Hotohori movimentava-se tentando fazer com que ele saísse de cima de seu corpo. Ele desceu os beijos para o pescoço de Hotohori e o puxou para cima rasgando metade de sua camisa.

Hotohori gritou desesperado e deu um tapa no rosto de Tasuki que pareceu nem sentir, ele olhou bem nos olhos de Hotohori e lhe deu um beijo.

- Você será meu essa noite, Hotohori... – ele disse sussurrando em seu ouvido e lambendo-o logo depois.

- Tasuki o que está fazendo? – ele perguntou já com as lagrimas sendo derramadas por seu rosto. – Está bêbado?

- Nunca estive tão sóbrio em minha vida, Hotohori. – Ele respondeu, mas seu hálito denunciava suas mentiras, ele bebera e para Hotohori não parecia ser pouco. – Eu sempre quis você, mas você sempre foi de outro homem.

Tasuki o jogou novamente na cama e abriu as pernas dele, colocando-se entre elas, Hotohori estava só de cueca e tento chuta-lo, mas recebeu um tapa no rosto.

- Viu o que me fez fazer? – gritou Tasuki, acariciando o rosto dele em seguida. – Hotohori, meu amor, não me faça machucar esse lindo rosto que você tem.

Hotohori teve nojo dele. Todas as suas desconfianças de tantos anos provaram ser verdades. Sempre supusera que Tasuki tinha uma atração por ele. Não conseguia acreditar que toda raiva que o irmão de seu ex-namorado demonstrara ter dele fosse apenas porque ele não ia com sua cara. Sempre evitara ficar perto dele ou sozinho com ele, pois tinha medo de suas reações, que podiam variar de um assassinato a um estupro... um estupro. Não poderia imaginar que ele fosse realmente chegar a esse ponto.

- Me solta, Tasuki. – gritou a pleno pulmões, ainda tentando mover-se.

Tasuki beijava seu corpo vorazmente, saboreando, lambendo cada parte, como se conquistasse um premio. Era esse o seu pensamento, Hotohori era um premio, agora que era reconhecido como o maior surfista dos dois últimos séculos, merecia ter o que tanto desejou.

- Hotohori, eu trouxe o troféu para você. – ele disse com os olhos enchendo-se de lágrimas. – Para você ter orgulho de mim...

- Seu louco, me solta, por favor, Tasuki... por favor... – implorava chorando.

Tasuki não lhe deu atenção, desceu a calça folgada do pijama que usava, encostando o pênis ereto na barriga de Hotohori, quando inclinou-se para beijá-lo.

Hotohori deixou sua boca ser invadida, sentindo-se um nada embaixo do corpo forte de Tasuki. Não podia mexer-se, não conseguia mais lutar contra ele. Sua boca era invadida assim como seu corpo seria em poucos instantes, pois seus esforços de se libertar seriam inúteis e não conseguiria impedir que ele fizesse isso.

- Você está orgulhoso de mim, Hotohori, meu amor? – ele perguntou dando-lhe um sorriso.

- Como eu teria orgulho de um estuprador? – gritou, olhando-lhe bem nos olhos.

Para Tasuki ouvir essas palavras, foi como se o teto do quarto desabasse em sua cabeça. Seus olhos se abriram assustados e um calafrio percorreu-lhe o corpo, fazendo-o tremer. Ele começou a respirar apressadamente e saiu de cima de Hotohori, olhando para ele. O que viu foi um Hotohori largado na cama, com lagrimas nos olhos, rosto vermelho e camisa rasgada, tentando puxar um cobertor para cobrir-se.

- Por favor, Tasuki, não termine isso... não me machuque... – suplicava chorando e tremendo com o medo que sentia.

- Ho-Hotohori?... – ele gaguejava tentando achar uma explicação para tudo isso. Sua cabeça rodava e ele começava a sentir uma tontura depois de tantas bebidas que tomara. – M-Me perdoe... eu... eu não queria machucá-lo. – Tasuki levantou-se e esticou a mão para tocar em Hotohori e quando este recuou assustado ele fez o mesmo. – Deus, o que eu fiz?

- Vá... embora... por favor – disse baixinho, Hotohori. – Sai daqui. – gritou mais forte. – Sai daqui...

Tasuki encostou-se na parede assustado e depois de alguns segundos observando o desespero de Hotohori, destrancou com as mãos tremidas a porta, correndo pelo corredor escuro.

Hotohori levantou-se de um salto, acendeu a luz e trancou a porta, jogando-se na cama novamente.

- Graças a Deus, ele não me fez nada. – soluçava agarrado ao travesseiro. – Graças a Deus eu estou bem... Desgraçado, por que fez isso? Seu miserável...

Tentando entender o que acabara de acontecer e usando todos os palavrões conhecidos para xingar Tasuki, ele adormece cansado.

Tasuki ficou desesperado, o que dera nele? O que fizera? Quase estuprara Hotohori. E agora o que faria? Se ele contasse para alguém? Se ele resolvesse denunciá-lo... tudo estaria acabado. Como olharia seus pais e seu irmão novamente?

Trancou-se no quarto e revirou tudo até encontra papel e caneta. Fugiria, sumiria pelo menos por um tempo. Mas a medida que ia escrevendo, as lágrimas escorriam-lhe pela face e suas mãos tremiam... ele pensava em uma fuga permanente. Não conseguia mais conviver com o amor que tinha por Hotohori, agüentara tanto tempo, mas esse sentimento o estava corroendo, consumindo, ele tinha que escapar.

Caminhava pela casa tentando não fazer barulho e acordar alguém, pegou uma garrafa de conhaque e foi para a piscina. Sentou-se numa das cadeiras e voltou a escrever, colocando o jarro de flores como peso de papel. Enfiou a mão no bolso e trouxe um frasco cheio de pílulas. Girou o vidro na mão e sorriu tristemente. Virou-o na boca e depois bebeu metade do conhaque de uma única vez, tossiu um pouco e se largou na cadeira. Levantou-se e caminhou devagar para a piscina. As coisas giravam a seus olhos e começavam a se embaçar, entrou na piscina, que tinha um lado mais raso do que outro, e passou a ir para a parte mais funda... as coisas ficavam escuras cada vez mais e quando foi tomado de uma tontura tentou segurar-se na borda, mas ela parecia se afastar...

O dia ainda estava amanhecendo quando Hotohori levantou-se. Não conseguira dormir, tudo acontecera tão de repente que ele não conseguia entender. Também não sabia o que faria agora, contar o que acontecera? Mas para quem? Nakago? Os pais dele? Não. Era melhor ficar calado e levar a historia consigo mesmo, pelo menos por enquanto. Olhou-se no espelho, tocando no lugar que Tasuki batera, "_Ainda bem que não está inchado_", pensou. _"Pelo menos isso". _Saiu do quarto com o rosto mórbido, queria sair dali o mais rápido possível.

Surpreendeu-se ao descer as escadas e encontrar a familia Nakarashi ali reunida. A Senhora Nakarashi chorava debruçada no peito do marido e Nakago também estava com os olhos inchados sentado no sofá, com Nuriko a confortá-lo aconchegando a cabeça dele em seu peito. Homens vestidos de branco caminhavam pela casa e flashes podiam ser vistos vindos de algum lugar da casa.

- O que houve? – perguntou espantado.

- A culpa é sua. Você á a perdição de meus filhos. – Mihako Nakarashi. – gritou virando-se para Hotohori que recusou assustado. – Você, sempre você a atrapalhar a vida de meus filhos e a fazê-los sofrer.

- Mamãe, por favor. – pediu Nakago.

- Mihako, Hotohori não tem culpa disso. – consolou-a o marido a abraçando novamente.

Hotohori olhou para Nuriko, que também parecia ter chorado e abraçava o marido. Ele ainda não entendia o que estava acontecendo. Porque toda essa comoção?

- O que?... – tentou perguntar.

Nakago olhou para ele e desdobrou uma folha de papel.

- É uma carta de Tasuki. – ele disse com os olhos voltando a encher-se de lágrimas. – Uma carta de despedida. Ele se matou ontem à noite.

Hotohori caiu sentado no degrau da escada. Tasuki se matara? Ele desceu os olhos para o papel já muito amassado. _"Desculpe, mamãe, papai, irmão. Precisa fugir de alguma maneira..." – _começava a carta, logo abaixo Hotohori lia um pedido de desculpas pela besteira que ele quase fez e dizia que o amor que sentia por Hotohori era tão grande que estava o sufocando e lhe tirando a vida aos poucos, por isso queira acabar de uma vez com isso. – _"Não posso suportar viver sabendo que meu amor por Hotohori jamais será correspondido e que ele jamais será meu como que desejo que seja..." _– Hotohori, enxugou a lágrima que cai ao ler a carta de Tasuki, a carta terminava com um pedido de desculpas. - _"Sinto muito mamãe, eu sei que lhe decepcionei, mas foi melhor que isso acabasse logo. Eu amos vocês. Adeus". _

_­_- Eu sinto muito, senhora Nakarashi. – disse levantando-se e abafando o soluço. Entregou a carta a Nakago e sai correndo. - _"Eu sinto muito mesmo."- _ Ele pensava enquanto corria em direção a seu carro. Iria direto para casa, ligaria para o trabalho e inventaria uma desculpa, não falaria a verdade, que estava muito abalado com a morte de Tasuki e não poderia trabalhar. Melhor iria trabalhar sim, seria melhor ocupar a sua cabeça.

Quando saiu seu carro foi cercado por repórteres, câmeras de TV e fotográficas, ele avançou nervoso fazendo com que todos saíssem do caminho, mas parou ao ver o carro do **Diário** ali. Limpou o rosto e foi até eles.

- Hotohori? Você estava ai? – perguntou seu colega.

Ele balançou a cabeça confirmando e seus olhos voltaram a encher-se de lagrimas e ele teve que fazer muita força para não chorar.

- Que tragédia, não é mesmo? Você era amigo da familia, não é verdade?

Hotohori balançou novamente a cabeça, mas voltou correndo para seu carro ao lembrar das palavras da mãe de Tasuki: _"A culpa é sua. Você á a perdição de meus filhos... A culpa é sua... Sua culpa... SUA. " _Então a culpa era sua? Mas porque? Por que tinha culpa se Tasuki se apaixonara por ele? Nunca havia feito nada para que isso acontecesse. – Pensava dirigindo. – A culpa não podia ser sua. Antes de Chegar a seu apartamento ele deu ré e mudou de direção. Não queria ir para casa e ficar lá sozinho. Procuraria Chichiri.

- Tamahome, onde você está? – ele perguntava para o espelho retrovisor. – Onde está quando eu preciso tanto de você?

Mas quando chegou na casa de Chichiri, ele não atendeu. Não estava em casa. Hotohori então lembrou-se dele ao lado do Dr. Mitsukake e como ele parecia feliz.

- Chichiri. – disse ele baixinho ajoelhado no portão da casa de Chichiri. – Boa sorte, meu amigo. Espero que tenha uma sorte muito melhor do que a minha.

As coisas esquentam na vida de Hotohori, as tristezas só aumentam e assim também é com as preocupações.

Continua...


	8. Entre e vida e a Morte

**Capítulo 7: Entre a Vida e a Morte**

_Sexta-feira, 8 de junho. 09: 15 min._

Hotohori ficou sentado ao portão da casa de Chichiri, não que não pudesse entrar, Chichiri já lhe dera as chaves há algum tempo, mas ele ficou ali, sentado no chão e chorando copiosamente, não demorou e adormeceu. Não sabia de onde vinha, mas bem ao longe, ouvia uma voz o chamando e então sentiu ser chacoalhado.

Abriu os olhos e um rosto preocupado com uma cicatriz na parte direita apareceu em sua frente, uma mão passava por sua testa e pescoço, Mitsukake.

- O que estás fazendo aí? – perguntou Chichiri, quando Mitsukake o ajudava a levantar. – Porque não entrastes?

Hotohori estava de cabeça baixa e quando a levantou mostrou seus olhos vermelhos e inchados de tanto chorar, se jogou nos braços do amigo e chorou mais ainda. Chichiri o abraçou e olhou para Mitsukake que estava tão atônito quanto ele.

Mitsukake afagou meio de longe o cabelo de Hotohori e seu celular tocou. Ele afastou-se um pouco e atendeu. Voltou segundos depois e disse que precisava partir para atender uma emergência, beijou os lábios de Chichiri e Hotohori na cabeça e se foi.

Chichiri abriu os portões e abraçado a Hotohori conduziu-o para sua casa. Levou-o para o quarto e fez com que ele se sentasse na cama e sentou-se a seu lado, enxugando com um lenço as lágrimas que ele vertia.

- Me diz o que houve, Hotohori? – perguntou preocupado.

Hotohori chorou mais um pouco e tentou se conter.

- Tasuki... ele tem-tentou m-me agarrar... e se ma-matou... – disse soluçando. Chichiri não entendia e correu para pegar um copo de água para o amigo. Abraçou-o e fez com que parasse de falar já que não entendia nada do que ele dizia mesmo.

Depois de mais alguns minutos de intenso pranto, Hotohori consegue finalmente contar o que acontecera, como o irmão de seu ex tentou estuprá-lo e depois se matou e como sua mãe o acusou da morte dele, fazendo-o sentir realmente culpa por tudo .

- E agora? O que eu faço? – perguntou tristemente sentindo um forte aperto no coração. – Tudo isso é injusto, ela foi muito injusta comigo. E tudo é culpa de Tamahome! _Só queira que ele estivesse comigo..._

Chichiri ouviu o desejo do amigo, embora este dissesse em apenas um fio de voz, também ficou muito triste, sabia que Hotohori sofria muito por Tamahome e já ouviu várias e várias vezes Hotohori chamá-lo durante o sono ou mesmo suspirar seu nome em voz alta quando estava distraído.

Agora que seu coração batia por outra pessoa, que queria contar a Hotohori com viera tentando disfarçar a felicidade que sentia por ter estado ao lado de Mitsukake durante aquela noite, queria encontrar-lhe para dizer o quanto se sentia feliz em estar beijando alguém que ficara com ele sem dar importância sua deficiência ou sua cicatriz e que nem ao menos sabia quem ele era quando o chamou para dançar e lhe roubou um beijo.

Mas vê-lo desse jeito roubava toda sua felicidade. Não sentia-se no direito de estar feliz quando a pessoa que lhe tinha trazido de volta a vida estava tão triste.

- Por que tu não vais procurá-lo? – sugeriu de repente.

Hotohori que estava de cabeça baixa levanta os olhos tristes e espantados para ele, mas baixou-as novamente antes de responder.

- Ele não quer saber mais de mim. – respondeu baixinho. – Eu ainda ligo às vezes, mas ele sempre manda dizer que não estar. Por vezes chego a ouvi-lo falar isso e mesmo quando ele atende ao telefone e reconhece a minha voz desliga sem nada dizer.

- Como ele é cruel. – Chichiri diz mais para si mesmo, mas Hotohori concorda.

- Eu choro sempre que ligo para ele e digo isso. Mas não consigo deixar de amá-lo, não consigo esquecê-lo... não consigo.

Chichiri abraça o amigo e beija-o na testa.

- Então tu deverias ir atrás dele. – diz sorrindo. – Quero ver se ele terá coragem de bater a porta em tua cara.

Eles sorriram e Hotohori fez o mesmo. Chichiri o deixou no quarto e saiu. Quando voltou trazendo o café, Hotohori estava num sono pesado.

"Como ele é bonito. Que espécie de homem é Tamahome para fazê-lo sofrer dessa maneira?", pensou. "Não me admiro ter encantado-me por ele, ainda mais depois de ter sido tratado tão bem... Mitsukake espero que não me faça sofrer assim algum dia, não sou forte como Hotohori... não agüentaria se abandonado mais uma vez."

Quarta-feira, 13 de junho. Por volta das 21 horas.

A preocupação tomara conta da vida de Hotohori ultimamente, as cartas, telefonemas, e-mail de ameaça continuavam a chegar e cada vez mais perto e mais agressivas. O tiroteio na rua quatro dias antes... ele sabia que tinha a intenção de assustá-lo e se por acidente ele fosse morto não faria diferença.

Nos últimos dias não tivera muito tempo para pensar na morte de Tasuki, nas acusações da Sra. Nakarashi ou mesmo em Tamahome, seus pensamentos concentravam-se exclusivamente em manter-se vivo, estava realmente com medo.

Ele não queria contar para Chichiri o que ele sabia que ameaçava tanto esse alguém, mas ele não abria a boca, não queria colocar amigo em perigo também e por isso até deixara de visitá-lo com mais freqüência, explicara isso a Chichiri, que protestou, é claro, mas aceitou a decisão do amigo.

Sentia que estava sendo vigiado e tinha arrepios quando descia a garagem do prédio para pegar o seu carro, o lugar estava sempre vazio. No estacionamento do jornal não era diferente, muito ou poucos carros se acomodavam a depender do horário no espaço gigante que dispunham para deixar os carros, pois no mesmo prédio do jornal funcionavam também outras empresas.

Passavam das nove da noite e o estacionamento estava quase vazio, Hotohori ouvia apenas seus passos solitários ecoando no chão e como num filme de terror ele ouviu passos leves caminhando com os dele. Assustado ele olha para trás procurando o dono dos outros passos, mas esses se calaram e não havia ninguém.

Ele voltou a caminhar e a outra pessoa fez o mesmo. Ele parou para ouvir e novamente os passos se calaram. Então ele correu e os passos correram também. Chegando a seu carro, viu que os pneus estavam furados e então ouviu o ronco de um motor. Resolveu correr. Correu desesperado para fora do estacionamento e chegou a rua que não era muito movimentada, o carro ia atrás dele.

Um Sedan negro estava cada vez mais perto e parecia brincar com Hotohori, que derramava lágrimas de pavor, gritando em pensamento que não queria morrer, mas estavam tentando matá-lo mesmo. O Sedan andava devagar e acelerava, deixando Hotohori pegar uma distância e depois chegava perto dele, finamente a brincadeira acabou e ele bateu com força no corpo de Hotohori que caiu no meio da rua desacordado. O carro distanciou-se e roncava furioso, preparando-se para passar por cima do corpo estendido de Hotohori.

De repente, Nakago e Nuriko aparecem e ajoelham-se ao lado de Hotohori, então tiros são disparados e o carro acelera em direção aos três na frente, rapidamente, Nakago carrega Hotohori e eles saem do caminho do carro que dispara e some de vista.

- Meu Deus! Ele está bem? – pergunta Amiboshi preocupadíssimo, aproximando-se dos três na calçada.

**- **Não, não está. – diz Nakago morbidamente. – Ele precisa ir par ao hospital imediatamente. – Ele acaricia delicadamente o rosto de Hotohori, retirando uns fios de cabelo grudados no sangue que escorria por sua testa.

Nuriko chorava ao ver o estado de Hotohori, mas também em ver o modo com o qual o marido o tratava, realmente Nakago não o havia esquecido, mesmo depois de quatro anos do fim do namoro dos dois, sabia que ele ainda amava o ex-namorado, isso lhe doía profundamente, andava até mesmo pensando em dar um tempo separados, pois ultimamente Nakago vinha falando demais de Hotohori, relembrando de coisas que faziam juntos e mesmo sem querer falando que ele era isso ou aquilo e gostava disso ou aquilo... talvez fizesse bem dar um tempo no "casamento".

- A ambulância já está chegando. – disse Suboshi com uma pistola na mão e um rádio na outra. No mesmo instante, sirenes foram ouvidas e uma viatura policial apareceu disparada, parando ao lado deles na calçada. A ambulância apareceu no fim da rua logo atrás. – Não há tempo para apresentações, Amiboshi fará todas no caminho para o hospital. – disse entrando na viatura e sumindo como fez o Sedan negro.

Segundos depois a ambulância parava no mesmo lugar que segundos antes estivera o carro da policia e pará-médicos desceram para levar Hotohori, que segui sozinho na ambulância.

Nakago correu para pegar o carro, parado a metros dali e pediu para que Nuriko e Suboshi esperassem, voltou com o carro e os dois entraram. Ele dirigia no encalço da ambulância que corria para salvar vida de Hotohori.

- Meu nome é Amiboshi Ishotori, aquele que estava lá é meu irmão gêmeo, Suboshi Ishotori. Eu sou colega de trabalho do Hotohori. – apresentou-se a ao irmão e perguntou surpreso. – Mas, quem são vocês e de onde vieram?

- Somos amigos de Hotohori. – respondeu Nuriko de cabeça baixa. – Estávamos indo para casa quando vimos o Hotohori passar correndo e vimos também quando aquele carro negro o atropelou.

- Desconfiei que ele, seja quem for, não ficaria satisfeito apenas em atropelá-lo e ia querer ter certeza que ele estava morto. – continuou Nakago sem tirar os olhos da rua. – Corri para tirá-lo da rua, bem a tempo, graças a Deus!

Nuriko ficou de cabeça baixa, estava muito triste por Nakago se comover tanto com o atropelamento de Hotohori, não que ele também não se preocupasse, mas também achava que o marido exagerava com o carinho com que o marido tratava o ex-namorado. Percebeu que Amiboshi o olhava e tentou sorrir. O repórter sentiu que a estava constrangendo e desviou o olhar.

Em quinze minutos estavam no hospital, Hotohori foi imediatamente levado para a sala de cirurgia, seus acompanhantes seguiram atrás, embora fossem logo parados pela equipe médica na área restrita aos funcionário se médicos.

Nuriko continuava perturbada com o comportamento de Nakago, que andava de um lado a outro na sala de espera do hospital. Amiboshi ficou em um canto separado e senti o clima tenso entre o casal. Afastou-se um pouco mais e ligou para o seu chefe, em mais alguns minutos os funcionários do hospital estavam em polvorosa tentando evitar que os repórteres invadissem o hospital e incomodassem os pacientes.

Nada era dito. Todos os médicos que apareciam eram imediatamente interrogados pelos três, mas diziam nada saber sobre o assunto.

Quase meia hora depois Chichiri chega com Mitsukake, que deixa-o na sala de espera com os outros e beijando-o na testa entra na ala cirúrgica.

- Vós viestes com Hotohori? – ele perguntou timidamente, recebendo um aceno de cabeça dos outras na sala. Reconheceu o agora único herdeiro dos Nakarashi e sabia, é claro, que ele fora namorado de Hotohori, e lógico que deveria estar muito preocupado também.

- Perai, você não é o Chichiri Yoshinaka? – perguntou Amiboshi um tanto espantado. Apenas recentemente o artista tinha mostrado o rosto que tanto tempo escondeu atrás de uma máscara e vê-lo assim tão de perto era espantoso. – Você é mesmo tão bonito quanto dizem que era pessoalmente.

Nakago e Nuriko permitiram-se rir quando viram as bochechas de Chichiri ganhar um tom avermelhado, assim como as de Amiboshi, que pensou que deveria ter ficado calado. Em segundos o ambiente voltou a ficar sombrio, quando todos lembraram onde e porque estava ali.

- Sem noticias de Hotohori? – Chichiri perguntou devagar.

- Ainda não. Nakago respondeu abraçando Nuriko e estranhou quando esta tremeu em seus braços. – Eles não nos dizem nada.

- A imprensa está aí fora, querendo saber o que Hotohori tem de tão importante que vale a sua vida. – disse fechando os olhos. Estava com medo, Hotohori era seu amigo, o único amigo que tinha e a primeira pessoa à quem abriu seu coração e que sem talvez continuasse a se esconder atrás de uma mascara, não se permitindo amar a ninguém. Se Hotohori morresse talvez se entregasse a uma depressão tão grande da qual talvez não pudesse mais sair.

_23 horas._

Mais de uma hora se passou sem que nenhuma notícia fosse trazida, até que Mitsukake entrou na sala de espera com uma cara tão mórbida, fazendo o coração de Nuriko se apertar tanto que ela desfaleceu nos braços de Nakago.

Chichiri com lágrimas nos olhos aproximou-se de Mitsukake, juntamente com Amiboshi.

- Ele... ele... morreu? – perguntou com um nó na garganta.

Mitsukake fechou os olhos e balançou a cabeça negativamente.

- Mas ele não está muito bem. – disse baixo - Perguntou quem estava aqui e me implorou para deixar vocês entrarem. Estou avisando-lhes que esse não é o procedimento padrão...

Nem esperaram ele terminar de falar e praticamente correram pelo corredor da Unidade de Terapia Intensiva do Hospital, Mitsukake bateu a mão na testa e foi atrás deles implorando para que não corressem no lugar.

Assim que chegaram a porta da UTI, Nakago e Nuriko viram seus olhos encherem-se de lágrimas e Chichiri virou-se abruptamente para trás, Mitsukake chegara bem na hora e apoiou a cabeça dele em seu ombro.

- Está tudo bem. Ele não está morto. – consolou-o.

Mas a visão que tiveram não parecia ser tão consoladora. Hotohori estava com tubos por todo o seu corpo, parte de seu cabelo havia sido raspado e também havia tubos preso em sua cabeça. Hematomas e ferimentos eram visíveis por seus braços desnudos e ele era alimentado por soro.

- Ele está consciente, mas está muito fraco. – explicou e se aproximou de seu paciente, falando-lhe baixinho. - Hotohori... . eles estão aqui.

Hotohori abriu os olhos com dificuldade e quando falou sua voz não passou de um sussurro.

- Oi meu amigos... Eu farei uma coisa e preciso da ajuda de vocês, de cada um de vocês... Nuriko... Nakago... vocês tem que me prometer concordar com meu plano, Amiboshi, você cuidará para que tudo der certo. Chichiri... por favor, não me culpe.

- Do que está falando, Hotohori? – perguntou Nuriko quase chorando.

- Por favor, deixem que ele fale. – pediu Mitsukake. – Ele já estar fazendo um enorme esforço e precisa descansar logo depois.

Hotohori fechou os olhos e respirou fundo, todos fizeram silêncio e por longos dois minutos tudo o que podia ser ouvido eram os bips dos aparelhos e a respiração pesada do doente.

- Amiboshi? Você vai divulgar que eu morri. – ele voltou a falar ainda com o lhos fechados. – Precisa fazer com que acreditem nisso. Mitsukake cuidará de meu atestado de óbito... cof, cof...Nuriko e Nakago, por favor... preciso que não contem nada a Tamahome e nem a meus pais... por favor...

Ela inspirou profundamente.

- Por favor... Nuriko, todas as pessoas que eu estive em contato nas ultimas semanas estão sendo vigiadas, eles precisam acreditar que eu morri... (inspiração), Mitsukake...

Mitsukake mexeu nos bolsos e trouxe duas fitas para gravador dentro de um saco plástico e entregou para Amiboshi.

- Essas são as fitas que eles estão querendo, Amiboshi. – continuou Hotohori. – Você vai divulgar na imprensa e com a minha morte ninguém mais vai correr perigo... Faz isso agora, Amiboshi.

Amiboshi engoliu em seco e aceitou a ordem de Hotohori, em instantes corria pelo hospital e saiu sem que nenhum repórter ou fotografo o visse.

- Hotohori eu não entendo...- Nakago tentou falar e Nuriko apertou seu braço. Mitsukake tocou-lhe no ombro e pediu para que eles o acompanhassem e saíram do quarto da UTI.

- O que está havendo? – Chichiri perguntou para o amigo, apenas ele permaneceu com Hotohori.

- Como eu disse... (suspiro), eu vou morrer...

Continua...

**----------------------------------------**

Traição. Qual o verdadeiro significado dessa palavra e quando ela dói mais?

Descubra nesse capitulo o quanto gêmeos podem ser diferente.

Mais uma vez eu encho o saco: Comentem, pleasssssssssssssssseeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!


	9. Gêmeos Diferentes

**Capitulo 8: Gêmeos Diferentes**

_23 h: 18 min._

- Doutor, ele morrerá? – perguntou Nuriko chorando.

Mitsukake estava com o olhar distante e com um ar pesado, olhou para a pessoa que ele sabia ser um rapaz, mas que naquele momento usava uma bata e saia indianas, seus cabelos, apesar de estarem presos num rabo de cavalo no meio da cabeça, deixavam soltos fios e mais fios em seu lindo rosto tão delicado e feminino.

O acompanhava um homem loiro e alto, bem bonito, Mitsukake achava-o muito bonito desde a primeira vez que o vira, mesmo ele estando muito machucado. Eles faziam um belo casal.

- Não posso confirmar nada. Eu sinto muito. – disse finalmente. – Mas por favor, façam o que ele pediu, ele será transferido do hospital sobre outro nome e tudo indicará que Hotohori Kishomoto está morto. Eu só rezo para que isso não se torne verdade.

Nuriko abraçou Nakago e chorou baixinho em seu peito. O marido afagou sua cabeça e também o abraçou com forças. Sabia que Nuriko sofria pelo irmão e também por sua culpa, as imagens das últimas horas passavam por sua mente e ele via como sua preocupação com seu ex-namorado deixara o marido triste, não queria magoá-lo porque o amava... amava Nuriko de verdade, mas não podia fingir que o amor que sentiu por Hotohori durante tanto tempo tinha simplesmente evaporado.

- Nós faremos isso, doutor. – falou limpando as lágrimas de seu rosto. – Vamos para casa, meu amor, precisamos descansar. Até mais doutor.

- Mas o que estás dizendo? – perguntou Chichiri assustado.

- O que ouviu, Chichiri... Mas eu não pretendo fazer isso de verdade...

Chichiri sentou-se, o que Hotohori estava armando dessa vez? Ainda estava muito fraco e sua voz continuava apenas um sussurro e fazia pausas em pequenos intervalos de tempo e dava longos suspiros ou inspirava profundamente. O coração de Chichiri estava apertado, sentia muita dor ao ver o seu amigo daquele jeito, ele parecia estar sofrendo tanto...

- Chichiri... um deles é um traidor... um dos gêmeos está do lado deles e tentou me matar, eu vi... não sei qual dele, mas eu vi... Por favor, Chichiri, me escute... as fitas, as provas de tudo estão com você... está em seu quarto, dentro do mini-system de seu quarto... Se acontecer alguma coisa comigo, entregue à TV se tiver a garantia de que eles a divulgarão imediatamente, entendeu?

- Hotohori, eu... eu...

- Por favor, Chichiri... me prometa, me prometa... esse pode ser meu último desejo. – Fez uma pausa. – Eu vi um deles num restaurante e gravei a conversa escondido... mas não sei qual deles foi... por isso, me prometa...

Mais uma pausa e ele fechou os olhos, estava muito cansado, mas não poderia dormir sem contar o que pretendia a Chichiri.

- As fitas que eu entreguei a Amiboshi eram apenas uma cópia da conversa... se for ele ali, e sabendo que eu não estou morto de verdade voltará para me matar... mas eu não ficarei esperando isso... me prometa Chichiri, me prometa...

Os olhos de Chichiri estavam cheios de lágrimas, só de pensar na morte de Hotohori ficava horrorizado, não, não queria pensar sobre isso, mas não podia negar um desejo do amigo nesse estado, apertou os olhos e encostou as palmas das mãos como se orasse.

- Eu prometo.

Recebeu um sorriso de Hotohori em troca e este logo adormeceu.

_Sexta-feira, 14 de junho. 02 h: 15 min._

Nem os pais de Hotohori ficaram sabendo do plano de seu único filho e ficaram desesperados quando lhes chegou a noticia de sua falsa morte, que seguindo os desejos de Hotohori foi divulgada no mesmo momento em que ele era transferido sob um falso nome, há menos de uma hora atrás.

Nuriko e Mitsukake foram diretamente para casa e não quiseram falar com ninguém. Passavam das duas da manhã quando o telefone tocou. Nuriko sabia quem era, ele e Nakago estavam acordados, sentados na sala, olhando um para o outro.

O telefone já tocava insistentemente e mais de cinco minutos e quando Nakago fez menção de atender, Nuriko o impediu, respirou fundo e atendeu ao telefone.

- Nuriko?... – a voz de Tamahome soava fraca e desesperada.

- ...

- É verdade? É verdade o que estão dizendo no noticiário japonês?

- ...

- Por favor, Nuriko...

Nuriko respirou fundo novamente, apertou os olhos e mordeu o lábio inferior.

- Sim... é verdade Tamahome.

Tudo o que ouviu em resposta foi o choro desesperado do irmão do outro lado da linha, queira estar a seu lado para confortá-lo ou dizer ali mesmo que era tudo mentira, que Hotohori estava vivo... mas prometera não contar nada sobre o plano, além do mais do jeito que vira Hotohori da ultima vez, não tinha certeza que ele continuaria vivo realmente.

- Sinto muito, maninho... – desligou o telefone, sem saber se o irmão estava ou não ouvindo.

_03 h: 15 min._

Amiboshi segurava as fitas que Mitsukake lhe entregara a mando de Hotohori. Ainda não as entregara a imprensa, pensava se ouvia ou não seu conteúdo. A quem ela incriminava? Será que era gente tão importante para quererem Hotohori morto?

Ela abriu as mão e olhou bem para as pequenas fitas, correu para a cômoda e pegou seu gravador e jogou-se na cama... mas ainda não as pôs no gravador. Pensou em Hotohori, o médico não dissera para que Hospital ele fora mandado, dizendo ser por medida de segurança, mas que diabos, acharam que ele poderia trair Hotohori?

Finalmente decidiu-se e pôs a primeira fita no gravador. Não havia nada, ele passou e repassou a fita, mas realmente não havia nada. Ficou revoltado. Era algum tipo de brincadeira? Pegou a outra fita.

_Se essa também não tiver nada eu quebrarei a cara daquele doutor!_ – jurou a si mesmo.

Mas assim que a fita começou a rodar ele ouviu uma voz conhecida, seu irmão Suboshi. Ele falava com outro e sobre o trafico e abuso de crianças e... sobre a morte de Hotohori. Ele planejara tudo, inclusive sua chegava, mas o plano era encontrá-lo morto... atropelado pelo Sedan.

- Aquele maldito...

Amiboshi olhou para trás. Seu irmão estava encostado na porta com um sorriso maligno no rosto, que fez Amiboshi senti um frio na espinha.

- O que você fez?

Suboshi se aproximou e ajoelhou-se na cama em frente ao irmão, acariciou seu rosto delicadamente.

- Eu sei que você estava apaixonado por ele. – disse Suboshi, ainda alisando o rosto do irmão. – Mas Hotohori está condenado a morte. Mas se me der essas fitas e ficar a meu lado, poderá ter os homens que quiser, meu irmão.

Amiboshi fechou os olhos sentindo as caricias do irmão.

- E se eu não quiser? – perguntou e recebeu em resposta um tapa tão forte que o fez cair deitado no colchão.

- Serei obrigado a me livrar de você, meu irmão.

- Suboshi!... Por quê?

- Ora... Acha que eu iria viver para sempre com o salário miserável que ganho na policia! – gritou levantando-se da cama. – É claro que não! Eles vieram até mim e me deram em apenas um dia o que eu consegui em meses. Como você acha que eu sustento essa casa? Com o meu misero salário e com a piada que é o seu? Não, maninho. Dinheiro, tudo é uma questão de dinheiro.

Amiboshi segurava o rosto no lugar que recebera o tapa. Estava assustado com as atitudes de seu irmão. Não parecia se seu maninho, tão calmo e sempre cuidadoso com seu irmão gêmeo, xingava-o e até batera nele. Tentava engolir o choro, não chorar alto na frente dele, pela dor física e mais ainda pela emocional, mas as lágrimas corriam desesperadamente por seu rosto dolorido... seu irmão se transformara em um monstro.

- Levante-se. – ordenou Suboshi, apontando a arma para o irmão gêmeo. – Vamos embora... dar uma voltinha por aí.

- O que vai fazer, Suboshi? – Amiboshi perguntou assustado.

- Faça o que eu mando.

Engolindo em seco, Amiboshi obedeceu, eles passaram por um vizinho, mas Suboshi abraçou o irmão escondendo a arma por dentro de sua camisa, o vizinho os cumprimentou e nada percebeu. Desceram e Suboshi obrigou o gêmeo a dirigir, dando-lhe instruções para onde ir.

Suboshi não tirava os olho do irmão e quanto mais perto de seu destino mais seu coração se apartava. Teria que fazer algo a respeito, não era só sua vida e carreira que estavam em jogo, muita, mas muita gente importante também estava metida nessa história, não permitiria que ela fosse vazada assim.

- Não quer mesmo mudar de idéia maninho? – ele perguntou suavemente, levantando a mão para tocar o roto do irmão.

Amiboshi se afastou e ele recuou magoado.

- Não farei parte de suas sujeiras, Suboshi. – respondeu com segurança. – Prefiro morrer.

- Então eu não tenho outra opção, Amiboshi. – falou resignado. – Será como você quer.

Estacionaram numa rua deserta ás duas e cinqüenta da manhã e seguiram para um beco, sempre Suboshi seguindo atrás de Amiboshi com o revolver em suas costas. Amiboshi não queira acreditar que o irmão estava levando-o para a morte e que ele próprio a executaria, mas tudo indicava que era isso que estava acontecendo.

- Suboshi... você vai me matar?

Suboshi deu um riso triste.

- Você não deveria saber de certas coisas, maninho. – ele disse lentamente e colocou a arma na nuca do irmão. – Eu sei que Hotohori não está morto. Mas não se preocupe, já estão cuidando disso. – Ele calou-se e respirou fundo. – Mas se você ficar a meu lado tudo pode ser diferente...

- Não posso. – cortou o irmão. – Você participou daquelas coisas... com aquelas crianças...

Suboshi respirou fundo e disparou... silenciando o outro gêmeo. Fechou os olhos ao ouvir o barulho que o corpo pesado fez ao cair no chão. Abaixou-se e verificou o pulso e o pescoço. Morto. Seus olhos encheram-se de lágrimas e uma caiu de seu olhos, depositou um beijo na bochecha do cadáver do irmão e foi embora, sabendo que estava deixando uma parte de si mesmo para trás.

Continua...

**------------------------------------------------**

Penúltimo capitulo dessa minha fic. Como o titulo já diz, essa é a parte em que quase todos os ii encontram seus pingos. Tragédias estão prestes a acontecer e vidas prestes a serem salvas.

Brigadão pra quem já leu até aqui e agüentem firmes, já esta acabando.


	10. Pondo os Pingos nos i's

**Capitulo 9: Pondo os pingos nos i's**

_Segunda-feira, 18 de junho. 12 h: 13 min._

Chichiri tentava ligar para Amiboshi, mas seu telefone estava sempre desligado e em sua casa ninguém atendia. Olhou para Hotohori, deitado na cama de uma casa sua, para onde sempre corria quando queria se isolar do mundo. Ele estava bem, apesar de ainda está muito fraco e não poder andar direito, mesmo assim estava bem. Passaram-se cinco dias desde que sua morte fora anunciada e as fitas ainda não haviam sido reveladas a imprensa como era o desejo de Hotohori.

O pintor lembrou-se como foi preciso retirá-lo do segundo hospital às pressas, pois haviam descobrido que ele estava vivo antes do esperado e também de como simularam o acidente de carro na fuga e Mitsukake mais uma vez inventou os atestados de óbito dos dois... agora inclusive para Nuriko e Nakago, Hotohori estava morto. Contudo, Chichiri ainda tinha dúvidas se s pessoas que o estavam perseguindo caíram nessa história novamente.

Fora a seu pedido que estava tentando ligar para Amiboshi queira saber o que ele achara depois de ter ouvido a fita. Olhou para o relógio, passava do meio dia e seu estômago começava a pedir pelo almoço, mas preocupar-se-ia com isso depois. Agora discava o número de Suboshi...

Mitsukake acordou com uma grande dor de cabeça, tocou nos lábios e sentiu uma dor maior ainda, havia sangue coagulado no local, seu sangue. Abriu bem os olhos tentando enxergar através da escuridão e só pode definir estar em algum cômodo de um lugar bem velho e sujo.

- Acordou?

Ele esticou a cabeça e tentou levantar-se, mas recebeu um chute no estômago, caindo de costas.

- Onde estão? – perguntou o rapaz que Mitsukake identificou como o homem para quem entregara as fitas dias antes.

- Amiboshi? – perguntou cuspindo sangue. – Do que está falando? Onde está o que?

Foi agarrado pela gola da camisa.

- Não se faça de desentendido. – resmungou o homem. – Uma das fitas que estavam com Amiboshi, não havia nada, onde estão as outras? Você o operou, onde estão as outras fitas. – gritou dando um soco no rosto do medico.

- Irmão? Amiboshi? – sussurrou. "Meu Deus, será que Hotohori estava mesmo certo? Ah, não, meu Deus! Será que ele teria coragem de matar o próprio irmão?", pensou desesperado.

- Acho que ele não sabe de nada mesmo. – falou uma voz nas sombras.

Suboshi cuspiu para o lado.

- E Hotohori, onde está? – Suboshi tornou a perguntar para Mitsukake, mas ele não podia responder, pois realmente não sabia. Hotohori fugira com Chichiri do hospital e não disseram onde estavam. Hotohori obrigou-o a mentir novamente e a falsificar mais dois atestados de óbito.

Ficou em silêncio e fechou bem os olhos, poderiam matá-lo, mas não diria que Hotohori estava vivo, até porque Chichiri deveria estar com ele e correria perigo se fossem encontrados.

- Ele morreu. – foi tudo o que disse.

Suboshi balançou a cabeça positivamente.

- Está bem. Podem matá-lo. - Suboshi disse saindo de perto de Mitsukake.

- Deixa comigo.

_14 h: 05 min_.

Chichiri sentou-se na cama ao lado de Hotohori, estava preocupado, não conseguira falar com nenhum dos gêmeos e nem com Mitsukake. No hospital disseram que ele tinha saído há mais de duas horas, mas ele não havia chegado em casa e nem tinha ido para onde ele e Hotohori se encontravam nesse momento. Então lembrou-se que não dissera a Mitsukake onde estavam, talvez ele ainda os tivesse procurando. Mas por que diabos ele não atendia ao telefone.

Ligou a TV e a noticia sobre um assassinato era dada.

- _A policia identificou o corpo como sendo de Amiboshi Ishotori, um repórter fotográfico do jornal independente **O Diário. **O corpo foi encontrado hoje cinco da manhã, já em avançado estado de decomposição por um mendigo que procurava..._

- Amiboshi... – Chichiri desligou a TV assim que ouviu a voz sonolenta de Hotohori. – Ele está morto?

- Foi o que disseram... mas e se não foi ele? – perguntou Chichiri.

Hotohori voltou a se deitar, suspirando.

- Deixe a TV ligada, eles devem retirar a impressão digital e se ele for o Suboshi descobrirão logo. – Ele fechou os olhos e deixou as lágrimas escorrerem, se foi mesmo Amiboshi o morto, então era Suboshi o envolvido em todo o esquema. – Fez as ligações que eu lhe pedi?

- Sim, mas nenhum dos gêmeos atendeu, obvio. – ele disse ainda segurando o controle remoto. – Ah! Liguei para teu amigo na TV, ele falou que era para nos encontrarmos com ele ás cinco da tarde... disse a ele que meu nome era Chiriko.

Hotohori riu.

- Ele terá uma surpresa ao ver o meu fantasma em sua frente. – riu e Chichiri fez o mesmo.

Quando acordou Mitsukake pensou que estava morto, mas uma dor muito forte atravessou seu peito e ele não conseguiu acreditar que a morte fosse tão dolorosa. Colocou a mão no lugar de onde vinha a dor e ensopou a mão, estava ferido no peito, porém pode constatar que não atingira nenhum órgão vital, embora sua dor fosse enorme.

- Como se não bastasse ser espancado. – resmungou e encostou-se novamente. Por uns minutos ficou em silêncio, encostado em alguma coisa macia, só então notou que não estava mais no lugar de antes.

Sentiu um odor muito ruim e se deu conta que fora jogado no meio do lixo e quando virou para o lado encontrou um par de olhos bem abertos olhando para ele. Levou um susto e reconheceu o homem, foi o médico que de fato operara Hotohori. Tentou se mover, mas a dor em seu peito fez com que parasse imediatamente.

Seu instinto de sobrevivência e de médico lhe disse que se ficasse ali, morreria por causa da hemorragia, procurou seu celular no bolso, mas não o encontrou. Deu graças a Deus quando ouviu um telefone tocar e tentou desesperadamente encontrá-lo, até entender que vinha do jaleco de cadáver de seu colega. Com muita dificuldade esticou o braço para procurar o aparelho e assim que o pegou ele parou de tocar.

Não conseguia saber se estava de dia ou de noite, pois tampa do coletor de lixo estava fechado e sem hesitar um segundo ligou para a policia, então lembrou-se que Suboshi era policial e desligou o telefone. Lembrou-se de olhar o relógio do celular, passava das sete da noite, fazia mais de cinco horas que deixara o hospital. Pensou em Chichiri e em seu sorriso, se não saísse dali nunca mais o veria. Ligou para ele, mas ninguém atendeu ao telefone. Resolveu então ligar para o Hospital.

Eram quatro e quinze da tarde quando Hotohori e Chichiri saíram de casa. Chichiri apoiava Hotohori pelo braço, ajudando-o a se locomover e entrar no carro. Dirigiram durante quase quarenta minutos e estacionaram o carro em frente a principal emissora de TV do país.

Hotohori usava um gorro escondendo dentro os longos cabelos e usava um óculos de grau, Chichiri rira dele dizendo que parecia "um nerd em dia de prova", já Chichiri usava óculos escuros e um boné, "como uma celebridade tentando se disfarçar", brincou Hotohori.

Foram encaminhados para uma sala onde já havia um rapaz esperando, os dois entraram de cabeça baixa e ao constatar que ele estava mesmo sozinho, levantaram-nas. Hotohori retirou os óculos e o gorro, mostrando-se para o espantado amigo.

- Olá Keisuke! – ele disse e sorriu da cara assustada que ele fazia.

- Ho-Hotohori? – ele gaguejou e aproximou-se do amigo, tocando seu rosto com cuidado. – É você mesmo. Pensei que estava morto... Foi com ele que eu falei no telefone? Chiriko?

- O nome dele é Chichiri, mas isso não importa agora. – disse Hotohori e remexeu na bolsa que trazia. – Tudo certo para por as fitas no ar?

- Meu chefe resistiu um pouco, queria ver o conteúdo primeiro. – explicou. – Mas quando eu disse que se tratava das provas contra Hiroko Tatsumata e que seria teríamos exclusividade em divulga-las, ele abriu um precedente. – Keisuke parou de falar e engoliu em seco. – Veja o que vai fazer Hotohori, minha carreira e minha vida dependem disso, entendeu?

- Pode deixar, vai dar tudo certo.

Keisuke suspirou.

- Espero que sim. – disse e esticou as mãos para receber as fitas e ligou a TV da sala que se encontravam. – Assistam tudo de camarote.

- Keisuke! – chamou Hotohori. - É melhor não por a fita 2 no ar antes de editá-las... o conteúdo é pesado demais. Tem muito mais do que provas contra Hiroko Tatsumata aí.

_18 h: 02 min._

Assim que o jornal entrou no ar, o reporte falou sobre as revelações que "fitas gravadas por um repórter já morto". Quando as fitas começaram a rodar, ouviu o que pareceu serem todos os telefones da emissora tocarem ao mesmo tempo.

Quando a tela voltou para os apresentadores, eles pareciam estar tão chocados quanto Chichiri e despediram-se dos telespectadores pedindo justiça.

Logo depois Keisuke entrou como um foguete na sala, ofegando.

- Hotohori... meu chefe não sabe se me mata ou me beija. – ele disse eufórico. – A policia, advogados, outras emissoras... não param de ligar para cá... acho que vai ter juiz fazendo hora extra hoje.

Hotohori não sorria e Chichiri ainda se encontrava chocado com o conteúdo das fitas: nomes importantes da política, polícia, e entidades filantrópicas negociavam crianças para escravos sexuais e para venda de órgão e tecidos. Nomes eram ditos de forma bem inteligíveis. Ações eram bem entendidas.

- Ah... Hotohori? – ele diz timidamente. – Acho que você responderá a processo por falsificar sua morte.

- Eu sei. – ele disse tristemente, olhando para Chichiri. – Você e Mitsukake também. Preciso pedir desculpas para ele.

- Tenho certeza que ele aceitará suas desculpas. – disse Chichiri tentando sorri para Hotohori. Ainda estava muito chocado e agora entendia o porque o amigo fora tão cuidadoso. – Depois foi por uma boa causa.

- Acho melhor vocês esperarem aqui, acho que a policia vai querer vê-los.

Continua...

**--------------------------------------------------------**

Último capitulo.

Nem vou dizer nada, não sou pretensiosa aponto de dizer que sei que vocês estão ansiosos, então ai está.

Muitos e muitos beijos pra quem leu a fic, independente de deixar ou não comentário, embora sem isso eu não saiba como foi meu desempenho e se devo ou não continuar a escrever.

Bem deixa eu para de encher o saco.

Um beijão!


	11. Enfim O Final Feliz

**Capitulo 10: Enfim O Final Feliz**

_19 h: 45 min._

Mitsukake tentava com muita dificuldade se manter acordado, sabia que se dormisse correria o risco de ser devorado por ratos ou nunca mais acordar. Perguntou-se o porque de tanta demora para a ambulância chegar e ouviu uma sirene ao longe.

Olhou para o céu escuro, conseguira abrir a tampa da lata de lixo para que pudesse descrever o lugar que estava para seu interlocutor, um enfermeiro do hospital e aguardava impacientemente sua chegada. O celular tocou e ele disse que deveriam estar perto, pois já ouvia a sirene.

Mais dez minutos de espera e foi resgatado e levado para o mesmo hospital em que trabalhava. Logo estava inconsciente na sala de operações.

_20 h: 17 min._

Chichiri aguardava ser interrogado quando seu celular tocou. O enfermeiro que encentrara Mitsukake ligara para ele, a pedido do próprio. O policial que estava com ele na sala, correu para acudi-lo quando viu seu rosto empalidecer. Correu para dar a noticia à Hotohori mesmo sob os protestos do policial e teve permissão para ir ao hospital ver Mitsukake. Mais tarde Hotohori estava com o amigo no hospital e foi informado que Mitsukake estava bem, apesar de ter perdido muito sangue a bala não havia atingido nenhum órgão vital..

Hotohori ficou muito feliz quando ouviu, mais tarde, Mitsukake perguntar a Chichiri se este queria ser o seu namorado e o pintor aceitou, e não quis de jeito algum sair do hospital enquanto o namorado não se recuperasse.

Já havia passados três dias desde que a fita foi exposta na TV. Desde então, os homens citados na fita foram presos, ou estavam soltou por _hábeas corpus_ ou mesmo foragidos.

Os pais de Hotohori deram-lhe uma grande bronca por ele te fingido estar morto e deixar que eles sofressem por sua morte e depois contratarem os melhores advogados que consegui que ele, Mitsukake e Chichiri não respondesse a processo criminal por ter mentido sobre dois óbitos e um deles duas vezes.

No sábado, ele ainda estava no hospital quando viu Nuriko correr em sua direção com Nakago em seu encalço. Nuriko parou ofegante em sua frente e lhe deu um tapa no rosto que o fez ficar sem reação.

- Você acha que tem o direito de brincar assim com as pessoas, seu desgraçado! – ela disse quase gritando. – Sabe o quanto Tamahome sofreu por pensar que você tinha morrido?

Seu coração disparou quando ela falou sobre Tamahome. Então Tamahome ficara triste com sua falsa morte? Será mesmo que, como Chichiri havia dito, Tamahome ainda gostava dele? Hotohori baixou a cabeça, Nuriko tinha razão, mas tudo o que fizera era para proteger a sua própria vida e a vida daqueles à quem amava.

- Tamahome... ele não tem o direito de sofrer por mim.

Nuriko levantou o braço para lhe dar outro tapa, mas Hotohori a segurou com força.

- Como pode dizer isso! – Nuriko já estava gritando. – Vocês dois são dois cabeças duras! Não entendo isso. Eu sei que vocês se amam. Hotohori...

- Por favor, será que vocês podem parar de gritar! – reclamou uma enfermeira.

Nuriko baixou os olhos envergonhada, assim como Hotohori. Nakago também ficou envergonhado mesmo sem que a mulher não tenha reclamado com ele.

- Hotohori... se eu disser onde Tamahome está nos EUA, você iria atrás dele? – Nuriko perguntou ainda de cabeça baixa.

Hotohori sussurrou um sim e Nuriko levantou a cabeça sorrindo. Nakago também sorriu, afinal a idéia fora dele.

_Segunda-feira, 25 de junho. 07 h: 28 min._

Hotohori estava apreensivo, Nuriko lhe dera o endereço de Tamahome nos Estados Unidos e também Chichiri o aconselhara a procurar o ex-namorado, mas tinha muito medo de que Tamahome fosse insensível ao ponto de não recebe-lo quando chegasse.

Olhou para o relógio, marcava 7:30 seu vôo partiria às 8: 15.

_Segunda-feira, 25 de junho. 06 h: 40 min._

A secretaria eletrônica ainda não terminara de falar quando Nuriko saiu de casa correndo. Nem avisou a Nakago para onde iria, mas se não corresse, seus planos e do marido iriam por água à baixo, ou melhor, vôo à cima.

Teria que impedir Hotohori de embarcar no avião e desceu correndo as escadas, com sua saia esvoaçando e quase se prendendo na grade de proteção, rezava para que o transito não estivesse engarrafado.

_07 h: 48 min._

A voz que ecoava pelo aeroporto avisara que houvera um atraso no embarque para o próximo vôo com destino aos Estados Unidos. Hotohori ficou furioso quando viu que o vôo era o seu, isso só prestava para retardar mais ainda seu encontro com Tamahome.

Ficou andando de um lado a outro impaciente quando ouviu anunciar a chegada de um vôo vindo dos Estados Unidos da América e instintivamente olhou para o portão de desembarque como se esperasse ver alguém.

Seu coração quase pulou do peito quando viu a pessoa que mais queria encontrar no mundo. Um jovem alto e moreno passava por entre os outros passageiros devagar, procurando por alguém no meio de toda aquela multidão.

Tamahome procurava pela irmã e fez uma cara de contrariado quando não a encontrou. Depois de tanto tempo afastados "sua querida irmã" nem mesmo viera encontrá-lo! Seus olhos pararam num rapaz de longos cabelos negros e soltos parado a pouco mais de quatro metros de si, este tinha os olhos cheios de lágrimas o que fez seu coração se apertar.

Engoliu em seco para impedir que as sua lágrimas também descessem e devagar aproximou-se dele, tentando manter-se frio e desinteressado. Queria gritar com ele e dizer-lhe o quanto fora egoísta quando fingiu estar morto. Xingá-lo por fazê-lo sofrer por sua falsa morte... queria... queria... Queria abraçá-lo, beijá-lo... o amar.

Hotohori estava preso ao chão, suas pernas tremiam e suas lágrimas rolavam sozinhas, embora ele não emitisse nenhum som. Viu Tamahome aproximasse e segurou-se para não desmaiar de emoção e estragar tudo. Sim, agora tinha certeza de que era Tamahome, podia ver seu rosto que tentava manter sério e sentir o seu perfume, que invadia suas narinas mesmo no meio de tanta gente.

- Olá! Está de viagem, Hotohori? – Tamahome perguntou devagar, apontando com a cabeça a valise que o outro carregava.

Hotohori sorri atrás da cortina de lágrimas e olha para as malas dele.

- Estava. Mas agora acho que não estou mais.

Tamahome molha os lábios com a língua e sente seu coração disparar. Será que Hotohori pretendia ir atrás dele? Seu coração amolecia diante da imagem do ex-namorado tão frágil, tão desprotegido no meio de tantas lágrimas. Como queria abraçá-lo, sabia que Hotohori ainda o amava pois ele é quem vivia o afastando, e fora para vê-lo que voltara para seu pais afinal, mas agora que estava diante dele, todas as coisas que viveram juntos e todos os motivos que o levaram a terminar o namoro vinha-lhe a mente. Será que agora seria diferente?

Hotohori estava parado olhando para eles bem dentro de seus olhos, não conseguia dizer nada, só espera pela reação dele.

- Eu estou de volta, Hotohori. – Tamahome finalmente falou, a calma em sua voz chega a uma quase inexpressividade, mas ele levanta a mão para tocar no rosto de seu amado. – De volta para você... Você ainda me quer de volta?

Hotohori fecha os olhos sentindo a mão de Tamahome acariciar seu rosto. Queria que o mundo parasse naquele exato instante. Ele apertou os dedos nas mãos e se jogou nos braços de Tamahome, quase o derrubando no chão e chorando alto, embora seu choro fosse abafado pelo peito de Tamahome.

- T-Tamahome... eu te-te amo t-tanto. – soluçava desesperado. – Nunca, nunca mais me deixe! Nunca mais...

Tamahome o abraçou com toda sua força e beijou a cabeça dele.

- Eu prometo que nada nesse mundo vai nos separar novamente, meu amor. – ele disse deixando as lágrimas correrem por seu rosto agora. – Eu te juro que nunca mais vou deixá-lo.

Os dois olharam-se e o beijo tão esperado aconteceu. Foi como se se beijassem pela primeira vez e ao mesmo tempo como se fizesse uma eternidade que acontecera seu último beijo. Hotohori sentiu a língua quente de Tamahome explorar cada cantinho de sua boca, enroscando-se na sua, fundirem-se, tornarem-se uma só. Seus corpos unidos, tocando-se, um sentindo o coração do outro tentar arrebentar o peito e chocar-se contra seus corpos grudados.

Gritos de "uhuu", assovios e palavrões eram ouvidos no meio da multidão que naquele horário entupiam o saguão do aeroporto. Os dois não deram nenhuma importância aquilo, era come se estivessem sozinhos ali, num espaço vazio onde o tempo não existia.

Sentiram tanta falta um do outro que com a emoção do reencontro as lágrimas continuavam a rolar por seus rostos.

- Eu te amo tanto, Hotohori. Eu te amo muito, meu amor. – disse Tamahome ao pé do ouvido de Hotohori que continuava grudado em seu pescoço.

- E eu te amo mais do que tudo nessa vida, meu amor, meu Tamahome. Não me deixe nunca mais. – respondeu Hotohori, preso no abraço cheio de amor e desespero de Tamahome. E se beijaram mais uma vez.

07 h: 55 min.

Nuriko correu desesperada pelo saguão do aeroporto e só respirou quando viu no painel que o vôo havia se atrasado, Procurava loucamente por Hotohori quando ouviu gritinhos e várias pessoas se aglomerando. Ela pediu licença e quase soltou uma exclamação de felicidade quando viu o irmão e o namorado abraçados e se beijando. Depois de um tempinho resolveu interferir.

- Ham, ham...- ela disse, chamando a atenção dos pombinhos. – Acho que poderiam fazer isso em local mais reservado.

- Oi, maninha! – Tamahome soltou um dos braços que envolviam Hotohori e abraçou a irmã. – Pensei que tinha esquecido seu irmão. – disse beijando-lhe a testa.

Hotohori era só sorriso. Todo o seu sofrimento estava acabado. Estava de volta aos braços do homem que amava e nunca mais iria deixa-lo escapar.

Saíram do aeroporto de mãos dados, ignorando os diversos olhares que lhes eram lançados. Nuriko ia à frente e praticamente saltitava de felicidade. Nem precisou que Hotohori viajasse, o destino encarregou-se de juntar aquele casal que nasceu para ser feliz.

**FIM**

**------------------------------------------------------------ **

Bem... eu não pretendia exatamente fazer a continuação de Complexos Desencontros, mas uma históira envolvendo os outros personagens da primeira fase de FY, mas acho que termineir centrando outra vez no Hotohori, eu acho...

Bem, se alguém quiser dar um opinião, tô agradecendo...

Bjinhos!


End file.
